Ice Age: Volcano Eruption
by Sweet Possum
Summary: our fav characters are back, continuing with their own lives. but things go wrong with their habitat, and notice that they are doomed of something....there is background plot for almost all characters, and an extra character. so read this! i hope to likei
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Age 3: Volcano Eruption**

after The Meltdown, our favorite characters are now continuing their life, their water is a death trap, and they must find a new place to live before they are done far. Yet they don't know that something else is about to let them die. On the way, Manny tries to keep his relationship with Ellie healthy, Sid still struggles with respect, only there is more to it. There is also a new character, and some dangerous carnivores, too. WARNING: there may be some tiny violence and some brief "trying to find a mate" kind of thing.

chapter 1: Life before exciting life

Scrat the sabertoothed squirrel jumped and searched. He sniffed the ground, and walked some more. He had no idea where his acorn was. He knew it wasn't' his fault for sure. _It was that disgusting sloth's fault. The one that grabbed me and pulled me back down from Earth when I was in Acorn Heaven! _But it had to be somewhere. Where could it be? He sniffed again. He sniffed, searched, and never gave up. He sniffed again, and then looked ahead of him.

There was a big volcano, and...ACORN! There it was! Scrat gave a big grin, and ran over to it. It was stuck in the rocky volcano. He grabbed it, and tried to pull it out. He pulled and pulled. That thing was stuck. He climbed on top of it, and started stomping. And finally it came loose. The acorn was free.

When he grabbed it, he heard a thundery sound. He stood there, trying to figure out what it was. He then looked to where his acorn was before, and he saw that a hole has been created. He peaked inside, eyes squinted, and heard the thundery sound again. Then he saw something bright. And hot. His eyes widened, and "AHHHHHHHH!". He started to run for his life with his acorn. He ran and ran, as he screamed. He looked behind him, and he saw that a little bit of lava shot out of the hole. Scrat kept running, when a little bit of lava hit the ground right behind home. He screamed and jumped. Some more lava came again, and he screamed and jump.

He looked a head of him, and saw some water. He jumped in the water, and accidentally let his acorn loose. He was underwater, and looked up to see if he was safe. It was quiet, yet it's always quiet underwater. So he went up to the surface, and popped his head up. He saw nothing. No more lava. He sighed with relieve.

But then he just realized he didn't have his acorn. He started to panic. He got out of the water, and looked around. The acorn disappeared. Then he just thought, maybe he dropped it in the water. So he was going to jump back in. But then he heard a loud, dangerous, vicious noise, and he knew it was from some kind of creature. He screamed, and ran away, trying to get away from whatever it was.

_When Ellie was just a little mammoth, she remembered that she was with her herd, but the weather got way to strong and too cold. Before she knew it, she couldn't see anybody, and started to panic. "MOMMMY!" she honked out. She called for her MOMMY for a long, long time. She then had a feeling that now she was not going in the right direction._

"_MOMMY!" Ellie cried out again, then again, but no sigh of her. The weather was harsh, too harsh for her to survive. Then she saw a big tree, which was full of snow, but it was the only shelter around. So she slowly walked up to the tree. She curled up in a ball, tried her best to keep herself warm. She was beginning to doubt that nobody would find her. That none of her herd would show up._

_Ellie suddenly heard a movement from above, and looked up to see what was near her. A hairy creature was hanging upside down, looking at her, curiously_ _and worriedly_. _Ellie sat up, and turned her head up, staring at the smaller creature, which was known to be a possum._

_Suddenly, two smaller possums peaked from behind the larger possum. "What is it, momma?" one asked._ _"What is she?" the other asked._

"_Don't worry about it, we're going to help her," the mother replied. "Do you know where your mom is, honey?" she asked the mammoth._

_Ellie lowered her eyes, giving a look to the possum that she knew she would never find her mom. She nodded sadly, then looked up at the three possums again. The next thing Ellie remembered, the mother possum had her follow them, as they walked to another tree where there was a whole in the trunk._

"_Walk inside," the mother told Ellie, as the small mammoth walked into the warm place. She was still shocked by what just happened. She never knew that nobody would help her. But as she curled up in the cosy place, she smiled a bit, relieved that she was finally warm._

Ellie opened her eyes, as a big light went into her face.

"Morning sleep head," a voice said. Ellie saw Manny walk toward her, and finally knew that her dream was finished. "You overslept," Manny continued at the female mammoth.

"Oh.." Ellie hesitated to say, and finally got up . "It was one of my dream nights." Ellie was a little embarrassed of what happened, and hoped that she wasn't alone of it. "Did you have a dream night, too?"

Manny smiled at the beautiful mammoth, and walked closer to her. "No, you're the only one. We were all awake a couple hours ago. I just came in here to check on you."

Ellie smiled with embarrassment, but she wanted to get over the fact, so she changed the subject. "So what are we doing today?" she started, as she walked with Manny out of the cave.

"Whatever you want," Manny smiled. "It's a beautiful day."

Ellie smiled, as she looked around the warm habitat, and saw that the water park was just 50 feet a head of them. "It's very hot," she finally let out. "Can we go to the water park?"

"Of course," Manny replied. Manny was happier then ever. Ellie filled his empty spot. He knew that he missed his first mate, and use to have feelings of wanting a mammoth herd. But Ellie became his next love, and he already knew he loved the herd he had now. "That's where the others are; at the water park."

"Great! Let's go!" Ellie ran off, obviously not tired anymore.

Manny just stood there, watching Ellie run up to the water park. He didn't know how perky she was in the morning, but he didn't mind it. He then walked down after Ellie.

As Ellie got to the water park, she smiled as she saw a lot of animals having the time of their lives. Big kids and little kids, and some adults dived into different pools. Some animals lay in the sun, and Diego was one of them. "Hi Diego!" she let out.

Diego heard the familiar voice, and turned to Ellie, who was smiling. He smiled, and waved at her with his paw.

Crash and Eddie had fun, jumping many times into the big kid pool. They laughed every time they came up the surface, and climbed out of the water to do it again. "Look, it's Ellie!" Eddie cried out, who ran with his brother toward their sister.

"Hey boys!" Ellie exclaimed, as the two possums jumped onto her trunk and hugged it. "You over slept," Crash finally said. "I know," Ellie admitted, "but I'm here now." The two possums cheered, as they ran back to the pool, and jumped in. As they got to the surface of the water, they motioned their sister to join their fun.

Ellie ran over to the pool. She didn't want to make a big splash, so she stepped in gently. "That's much better," she said, as she felt the cool water on her body.

The two possums jumped in again, causing a splash to hit Ellie's face. She looked at her brothers, who were laughing.

Sid already had a plan of his own, when he first got up that morning. Well, he planned it the day before, but it was finally time. He had eight kids in line, who were supposed to be given lessons by the sloth on how to swim. "Ok," Sid started. "Are you kids ready to do the best thing of your life?" None of the kids answered, but a couple kids gave a big grin, letting him know that they were ready.

"Ok," Sid continued, "if you want to be a great swimmer like I am, first you have to be brave of facing the water. Are any of you guys scared of the water?"

A couple of the kids shook their heads, the same kids that responded Sid earlier with a smile. "Good," Sid replied.

"I'm hungry!" a boy shouted out. "When can we eat?" Five other kids agreed to that questioned, and started to whine.

"Hold on," Sid replied. "After your first lesson, you can eat; an hour later.

"That's no fun," the same boy complained.

"Yeah, but it's a rule," Sid replied. "Now, we got to get this lesson going, because most animals swim as babies. Everybody get into the water.

All the small animals ran into the kiddie pool, waiting for Sid to start talking again. "Now," he continued, you all need to lay on your bellies, and..." Before Sid could finish his sentence, the same five noddy kids started splashing the sloth, and laughed at him. "Hey!" he responded. "Don't you wanna swim?"

"Na," a kid said, as she and the four others got out.

Diego chuckled, as he watched the scene.

"Wait a minuet, if you don't learn to swim, then you can't swim in the big pool. The kids said nothing and continued walking away from the kiddie pool. Sid sighed as he saw three other kids still in the water.

"What are you waiting for?" one asked, as she smiled with the others, who seemed to be girls, too. "Teach us to swim!"

"Oh. Ok. Lay on your bellies. Now my little squids, you must act as if the water is your enemy. Don't run away, though. You must stalk in. And in order for you to stalk it, you must swim. So put your right hand in front of you, and kick with your left foot." Sid lay on his belly in the water, showing them want to do. "Claw, then kick." He smiled, as he saw that the younger ones were getting it, and they continued their swimming.

Sid suddenly looked a head of him, and saw the most beautiful female sloth, who seemed to be a life guard. "You keep doing what I told you," he told the kids, as she got out of the water. Sid walked up toward the female, as if he had no problem at all.

"We might need somebody else to cheer," Sid started to flirt.

"And, you are who?" the female asked.

"I'm Sid. And I'm teaching the kids how to swim."

"Oh, well I'll make sure you don't drown them," she let out a chuckle.

Sid smiled at her. She was beautiful. She had blue eyes, and short brown hair. Her figure was hot, too. She hed a long skinny neck, curvey claws, a skinny stomach, and beautiful hips. He couldn't help it. "I hope you wouldn't mind something," Sid finally said. "How about if we have a midnight swim tonight?"

The female smiled and shook her head. "No thanks. You need to watch those kids over there."

"I don't watch them during the night."

"Oh, well then, I'm not interested."

"The swim?"

"No, I'm not interested in you. I saw your eyes on me. And I'm not one of those sloths who like mating dances."

"I didn't ask you that. I just asked for a small swim."

The female put her hands on her hips, ordering Sid to leave.

Sid finally did so, and returned to the kids.

"Smoove," Diego let out, sarcastically.

Sid gave a fake smile toward Diego, and returned to his squids.


	2. Chapter 2: Something's up

Chapter 2: Something's up

An adult anteater walked toward the water hole that Scrat was in earlier. He was dying from the heat, and needed water fast.

"Robbie!" a female voice called. The anteater looked back, aware of his mate slowly walking toward him, even though she was far away. "I'm over here, honey!" he called. "I found some water!"

Robbie leaned down, and before he took a drink, he saw that the water was starting to bubble. He was curious of what was happening, but only guest that some other animal was down there having the time of his life after being out in the heat. The anteater then realized that he was so hot, that he wanted to join in. So he took a big jump into the water.

"I'm here Robbie," the female anteater said, as she finally got to the watering hole. "Robbie?" She looked down at the water, and saw steam coming up. She then went in shock, and started to panic. _What is happening?_ "Robbie! Where are you?" The female anteater was very scared, as she backed up from the water. She looked ahead, and hoped that somebody would help, not just to find her mate, but to tell them what she saw. He only hope was to find somebody else.

Crash and Eddie couldn't help it. They loved splashing their sister, and they wouldn't stop until one of them wanted to. That would take forever. But Ellie broke the game, as she saw Manny coming toward her. "Hey Manny!" she exclaimed.

Manny only smiled at Ellie, due to how much fun she was having.

"Wanna join us?"

"No..." Manny let out. "I'm good."

"Are you sure? It's really hot out."

"I'm sure."

Ellie knew that Manny needed some water, according to how hot and sweaty he looked. Ellie finally squirted water into Manny's face, who frowned at her. "Ellie!" he complained.

"I'm sorry," Ellie replied. "But..you look hot."

"It's a hot day." Manny forgot about his conversation with Ellie, when he saw Diego walking up, followed by Sid, who was out of breath.

"Hey Diego!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Hey," Diego said, who chuckled a little.

"What's up?" Manny asked.

"Sid said the wrong things to a 'fine' sloth over there."

"HEY," Sid broke in, "I only asked her to go swimming with me. I didn't mean anything else."

"Well she thought you did."

"Oh, and you think you could do any better than me?"

"Ok, that's enough," Manny stopped the argument. "Now we all know, whatever Sid did, it doesn't matter, 'cause he always does something that's seems major, but really, it's not. Get over it."

Crash and Eddie snickered at the sloth. But Sid just gave a fake smile, and didn't let the possums bother him.

"You know," Ellie started to change the subject, "the water is starting to get a little warm."

"Ooops, sorry," Crash confessed, when his brother gave him a weird look.

"No, no," Ellie kept going. "That water isn't as cool as it use to be. I mean, it's like the temperature is going warm."

"It must be REALLY hot," Sid let out. "I mean look, I'm already hot as it is. I got this way one minuet after getting out of the kiddie pool." Sid looked at Diego, who was giving him an angry look. "Do you really think we care?" Diego asked.

"Wait, I feel it, too," Crash finally admitted. "And this time I know it wasn't me."

"HELP!" a voice let out.

Manny turned toward that anteater that was running over. "What's going on, miss?"

"My Robbie! He's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" Ellie asked, as she finally got out of the water with her possum brothers.

"I mean he disappeared! I was right behind him. He went to get a drink of water from a normal watering hole, and when I got there, he was gone. And the water, it was bubbling, and steam was coming up!"

Manny, Ellie, and Diego only looked at each other, curiously. Crash and Eddie were freaked out, and Sid gave a face, showing that he was confused. "You mean, it was steaming hot?" Sid asked.

"That's what I saw!" the female anteater let out.

Crash and Eddie looked down at the water they were in, curiously. They both put a finger in, and slowly brought it out. "Ellie," Eddie started who was freaked out, "the water is getting hot."

Ellie only widened her eyes, because she was freaked out, too. Something was up.

Scrat came back to his original spot, hoping that the creature that he heard was gone. He hopped toward the water, and sniffed for his acorn. He sniffed and sniffed, til he finally saw his acorn up ahead, closer toward the volcano. He hopped over to it, and hugged his acorn after he snatched it. He then looked at the volcano curiously, hoping nothing hot would come out. _Phew. _Scrat hopped back over to the water, and decided to get a drink. But before he put his head down, a big batch of steam came up, causing Scrat to go in shock. "AHHHH!" Scrat ran off with his acorn, the way that lead to where the anteater went.

So now the suspense is on. I'm sure in the next chapter things will get really serious. My next chapter will come up soon.

I'm sorry for the confusion for the second chapter earlier. I'm new at this, so I made a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3: News updated

Chapter 3: News Updated

Apparently, a lot of animals felt the warm water coming, too, and they got nervous as well. Everybody started panicking. "Something's wrong!" they would cry out, or "The water is getting warm!"

"Ellie!" Eddie started to complain, "everybody is nervous! What do we do?"

"Ok, ok, settle down," Manny interupted. "Now, apparently there must be something going on."

"And we're going to find out what it is," Ellie tried to come them down. "Got any ideas, Manny?"

"Not a clue," Manny said softly to her.

"Oh! I know, I know!" a voice shouted.

Manny saw Fast Tony hopping up and down waving his hand. "Yes Tony? Tell us what it is."

The armadillo stopped, giving a big breath to reply. "I'm not gonna tell you."

"Aww, come on!" animals complained.

Manny also gave Tony a look of a threat.

But nothing stopped Fast Tony. "Not until you all buy my famous Air shooters!" he let out, and showed them a big fancy leaf. "As you wave it in your face, it shoots out air. And the color makes it very cool looking. You can never find these good leaves. They are better than anything else!"

Diego suddenly pounced up to the armadillo, who backed up a bit. "You wanna loose them all without selling them?" Diego threatened.

"Woe, woe, easy there kitty."

"Just tells us what's going on?" Manny came up to Fast Tony.

"Yeah, the happier everyone is, the more Air Shooters you can sell," Sid suggested with a smile, and Manny and Diego gave him a mad look. "What?"

"Ok, ok," Fast Tony finally decided. "But you better all buy my Air Shooters afterwards. The reason the water is hot, because...ready for this?"

"Well, we don't have all day!" Diego exclaimed.

"Volcano!" Fast Tony finally replied. Everybody became silent, shocked of what he said.

"A volcano?" Sid asked sarcastically. "So, a volcano is causing this water to be hot, because of all the lava inside it?" He was still smiling.

"Yep, and it's going to blow!"

"AHHH!" Sid ran over and hid behind Manny, who gave him an annoyed look. All the other animals started to scream and panic, running all over the place.

"Hey, settle down!" Manny cried out. "Fast Tony only wants to see his stuff, he can't be telling the truth!" Some animals had their attention on Manny, while others had their attention on Fast Tony.

"I'm just telling you what I know," Fast Tony replied.

"Manny, do you really think he's telling the truth?" Ellie asked Manny.

"I don't know," he replied. "He's been right about other stuff. But he's been really serious about his business."

Everybody came to a sudden stop, when they heard a loud roar, and the ground started to shake. A lot of the animals panicked silently, while Sid gave a scared look, serious of what was going on.

"Oh no, it's happening!" Eddie exclaimed after it stopped as he and his brother jumped on Ellie.

"I told you." Fast Tony replied, smiling. "Now buy my stuff."

"We have to get out of here!" an animal shouted. Fast Tony then got very angry and sighed.

Crash and Eddie then climbed up a slide to the water park. "We have to get help and run away!" Eddie cried.

All of the animals then started screaming and ran away, while Fast Tony followed them, trying to convince them to buy his cool stuff.

"Manny, what are we suppose to do?" Ellie asked.

Manny looked back to where the anteater came from, curious of what was happening.

"Manny?" Ellie asked.

"Manny?" Sid finally asked, really scared of the situation.

The roar suddenly came again, causing the earth to shake. Crash and Eddie then started screaming, as they started to fall off the tall slide into the steaming water. "HELP!"

Ellie gasped, and started to run toward them. "NO!" Ellie started to doubt because she was too far while. "Crash, Eddie!"

Everybody, including Manny closed their eyes, very scared they were going to die, but they heard no sound. Ellie opened her eyes, and was shocked when she saw Crash and Eddie laying on the ground. But when she blinked again, she saw three figures there on the floor.

Sid walked over, curious of what happened. Crash was the first one to rise up, and looked at the other figure. "Mom?"

Ellie then gasped.

"MOM?" Sid asked.

"Mom?" Ellie asked as she walked over. "Mama?" Eddie asked, and then hugged the other possum.

Manny and Diego looked at each other, very confused.

"Oh, thank goodness I saved you," the female possum sighed with relieve, and hugged her two sons. She then looked at the female mammoth. "Ellie."

"Mom!" Ellie came closer, and let her possum mother hug her.

"We missed you, mama," Eddie said, who started to tear up a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked.

"I was very scared," she answered. "Some vulture told me that a volcano was going to blow. I had to warn you, 'cause I heard you were close."

Sid then walked closer to the possum family. "Uhh...hi. I'm Sid. So, your Ellie and the possums' mother?"

"Yes, I am. But you can call me Sandy."

"What do you know about the volcano?" Manny asked, not caring about introducing himself."

"It's gonna get really crazy," Sandy answered. "I here that it blows every a few thousand years. It blew back; way before any of us were born. Probably before the first mammal ever walked on ground."

"So all the water steaming up, it's because..."

"The lava from the volcano is getting crazy, causing it to touch the water. I also knew it was happening because the water I was drinking was getting warm."

"Well, if all the water gets hot, then nobody will have anything to drink," Sid started to panic.

"Not just that. After a while, the volcano is going to blow, causing the whole earth to fall apart."

"And the lava!" Eddie freaked out.

"The lava is very hot."

Diego was still in shock, not knowing what to say. Manny just widened his eyes. "Manny?" Sid asked. "What should we do?" Manny then started to blink, getting himself out of it. "We have to leave."

"Now Manny?" Ellie asked.

"Now. Come on." Manny started to walk, when Diego finally got to his senses, and started walking, followed by Ellie.

Sid looked at Sandy curiously. "Come with us. You should at least stay with us since the volcano is going to blow. Oh no!" Sid started running toward the others.

"Mom?" Crash looked at his mother curiously.

"Of course I'll come with you."

So that was chapter 3! Things are really getting serious now! I hope you guys are liking the new character! You guys will really get to like her later on in the story.

I'll get chapter 4 posted as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: Possum adventure

Hey everybody! I'm really sorry if my grammar isn't that good. I'm not the best at spelling, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 4: Possum adventure

Scrat hopped and hopped as he got closer to the water park. He was very happy that he had his acorn, but aware that the water he just saw was dangerous. When he finally got to the water park, he sighed with relief, knowing that he could finally get a drink in the water park. He hopped over toward the kiddie pool, very excited to get his drink.

The squirrel sat his acorn down, and grinned at the water, then suddenly frowned when he saw the water steaming. "AHHH!" Scrat hopped away some more, looking for another pool to drink out of, when he finally found the water that the possums were swimming in earlier. Before he reached his head in, he gasped when he saw that the water there was steaming also. He started to get angry, hoping that the next pool he went to would have fresh, cool water in it. But that water was starting to steam up, and Scrat threw a temper. "AHHH!" When Scrat finally settled down, he then realized he did not have his acorn. He started sniffing all over the ground, then looked back over toward the kiddie pool.

There it was, right where Scrat left it. He hopped back over, and gasped for breath when he finally got to it. He was really thirsty, but his acorn meant more to him, so he smiled as he grabbed his acorn and hugged it. He then looked ahead of him. Maybe there was nicer water more ahead, so he started to hop a way with his acorn.

Crash and Eddie were sitting on Ellie's tusks, still a little freaked out of the volcano. They both looked down and saw their mother walking silently.

"So Manny, where are we going?" Sid finally asked. But Manny didn't respond. He just kept walking, not even looking down at the sloth. "Manny?" Manny walked ahead, and Sid ran back with him. "I'm just curious, Manny? Where are we going?"

"MANNY, answer Sid's question," Ellie complained.

"Why should I?" Manny asked angrily. "He should just be happy that we are safe right now."

"But it's good for him to know. I'd like to know, too, actually."

"We're going...we're just..."

Diego was curious of it, too, but he didn't want to interrupt.

"I have an idea, Manny," Sid finally said. "How about if we get some water to drink."

"Well, you don't really need it right now." Manny replied.

"Oh come on, Manny, Sid's thirsty," Ellie tried to change Manny's mind.

"It's Sid! He's either hungry, thirsty, tired, or..."

"Girl crazy?" Diego finally suggested, giving a little chuckle.

"Hey, there's no such thing as girl crazy!" Sid exclaimed.

"GUYS," Ellie interrupted. "Maybe we should get back to focusing on water, MANNY!" Ellie finally gave Manny an angry look.

"Once we find water, we'll get some." Everybody finally became settled, and there was a 10 second pause, when everybody heard an un familiar voice. "I'm thirsty, mommy!"

Manny looked over, 10 feet away from him, and there was a little anteater, who looked horribly hot. Manny sighed, and kept looking ahead.

"I wish it would just rain already," Ellie said as she put her trunk over her face.

"Yeah, it hasn't rained for a week, and this is the hottest day ever," Sid added.

"Look!" Eddie cried out, as he pointed out.

"It's a tree!" Crash exclaimed.

"Oh good, we can get some shade," Ellie said as she walked faster toward the tree..

Sandy then started running toward the tree also, and her two sons jumped off of Eddie and ran after her, as Ellie ran also.

Manny didn't dare to run, because he wanted to keep his strength up. And if he ran, he would get even more hot. He knew he that he couldn't control Ellie, and she was in charge of her brothers. So if she wanted them to run, they could run. Sid on the other hand, was a different story. "Come on you guys," Sid said as he started running. But before he could get far, Manny wrapped his trunk around Sid's neck, and pulled him back. "HEY."

"No running Sid," Manny said, not letting the sloth go, yet.

"But we have to get to the tree."

"If you don't want to be hot, then don't run."

"But MANNY. It's a tree! We're saved!"

"Oh you think so?" Diego asked, as he walked ahead.

"He's right," Manny said. "We haven't found water yet." Manny then released Sid, letting him stand on his own feet. "Don't run, walk."

Sid sighed, and obeyed the mammoth, but he had his own view. He didn't think it was necessary to walk since there was some shade waiting for him. But he deep down, he knew that Manny was smart about that, so he respected it.

Crash sighed with relief, and lay down when he got under the tree. "Hey mama!" Eddie cried out, as he was jumping. "Help me get some fruit."

Ellie then gasped excitedly, now realizing that there really was fruit in the tree.

"Of course I'll help you, honey," Sandy replied, and jumped up into the tree with her son. Crash then realized he wanted to help, too. So he got up and climbed into the tree.

Manny, Sid, and Diego finally made it to the tree, and Sid fell on his back when he got under it. There were a few other trees, and most of the other animals got under those.

"Heads up!" Crash yelled. "Here's some fruit." He then dropped a peach on Sid's face.

"Ow." Sid then gasped when he saw the fruit. He started biting at it excitedly, and could taste the yummy taste of the peach.

The possums jumped from the tree, ready to hand some fruit to everybody. "Here Ellie!" Eddie exclaimed as he gave a peach to her. "Thank you!" she said and grabbed it. Crash handed a fruit to Manny. He then walked up to Diego. "Here's one for...oh yeah. You don't like fruit." The possum then started eating the peach that he almost gave the tiger.

"Na, I'll just eat you two when you're done eating your food," Diego teased.

"This fruit is really good," Sandy finally said.

Everybody became silent, not knowing what to say, even though they all agreed. "So mom," Ellie started, "how has life been?"

"Oh, very well," Sandy answered. "But I really missed you, kids."

Manny was still a little shocked of the situation, since he then met Ellie's mom, who happened to be a possum. Sid, on the other hand, didn't care. He loved anybody in any way. Sid lay on the ground, eating his fruit. "I agree," he started, "this fruit IS good."

"That was really good," Crash said when he was finished. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah," Sandy answered. "TAG!" Crash cried out, as he tapped his mother, and jumped into the tree. Eddie then started snickering as he joined his brother. Sandy chuckled and jumped into the tree. "I'll get you, too!" she cried happily.

Manny, Ellie, and Sid watched the possums, curiously, as they started running on a branch. Ellie started to chuckle.

"Can't get us!" Eddie exclaimed, as he and his brother stood at the edge of the branch.

"You're dead," Sandy said in a threatening voice, standing on her hands and two feet, ready to attack her boys. As she pounced, the two possums laughed and jumped off the tree, but before they fell, the grabbed a hold of the branch with their tails. Sandy looked down at them with a smile. She then fell down, letting herself hang on the branch as also, as she and her sons all laughed together.

Ellie chuckled, and continued to eat her peach. "Mmmm, this stuff is really good."

Sid then looked at Diego curiously, who wandered off a bit. Sid then got a concerned look on his face, thinking that something was wrong. So he walked over toward the tiger.

So that was the chapter! You can tell that Sandy really is a fun character, even though she's a concerned mother. LOL. In the next chapter, you'll get to see Diego and Sid's scene. What's going on? You'll find out later!


	5. Chapter 5: Sid and Diego

Chapter 5: Sid and Diego

"Hey, Diego buddy," Sid said in a positive tone as he got to his friend.

"Hey," Diego said calmly.

Sid walked in front of Diego and sat down. "So, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know. You just seemed lonely. And I know that I hate being alone."

"Well I'm not you, Sid."

"I know!"

Diego then looked back at the others, who were laughing and having the time of their lives.

"Did you get bored, Diego?"

"Huh?" Diego then turned his head back at Sid. "Me? No, I wasn't bored."

"Oh."

Diego looked at the curious sloth. He knew that Sid was only trying to help. Diego really didn't know what was bothering him, but for some reason, he felt kind of blue.

"Uhh..Diego? Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Diego started to get angry, and he got up and started to walk toward the others.

Sid then got up and ran in front of Diego, causing him to stop. "Aww, you seem kind of tense. I think something's wrong."

Diego suddenly grabbed Sid's throat with his strong paw, and looked at him in the eye. "I'm fine."

"O...Ok. Y..you..you're fine." Sid tried to pull Diego's paw off of his throat.

Diego finally released Sid's neck, and Sid gasped with excitement before he let Diego go.

Sid quickly walked the other way, and came to a sudden stop.

"What?" Diego asked, curious of what the sloth saw; as if he cared.

"Ooo, look at her," Sid said to Diego, smiling.

Diego then realized Sid was looking at another female sloth, and started to chuckle and shake his head.

"What?"

"Don't even try, Sid."

"Oh, how come?"

"It didn't work the last time."

"Yeah, well, that was the past, and this is now." Sid then looked at the female again, ready to walk toward her. "I'm gonna..."

"I bet you won't come back here without her kicking, scratching, or slapping you."

"Oh, you think this is a challenge?" Sid gave Diego a look, excited to start a bet.

"Go ahead and do it. But I'll win this one."

"Yeah, yeah." Sid went off, knowing that he was going to win this challenge.

Diego then chuckled, ready to watch the scene.

"Excuse me," Sid started as he got to the female sloth. "So, are you alone?"

"No," the female answered curiously.

"Well, do you wanna come over, and eat some fruit with me?"

"No. I told you, I'm not alone."

"Oh. Well then maybe tonight when you're not alone, maybe we can..."

"Sid!" Manny's voice called from the tree.

"Oh man," Sid complained.

"Come on, it's time to go!"

Sid sighed. "Ok, well maybe I'll see ya tonight. That is, if you can travel as fast as I can." Sid walked away, leaving his love interest with a disgust look on her face.

"Ha!" Sid cried as he walked passed Diego. "She didn't do anything to me. I win this round."

"Yeah, but does she like you?" Diego asked as he followed him.

"She didn't say anything. But I will see her again."

The herd walked and walked in the heat, miserably searching for water, but didn't find any so far. Crash, Eddie, and Sandy all sat on Ellie, and they were panting, as the heat from the sun got even hotter. Crash and Eddie then put their faces on their mother, who tried to calm them down.

"I can't go on any further," Sid was gasping, and slowed down a bit.

"Keep going Sid!" Manny said as he walked.

"I...I think I'm going to pass out!"

Ellie gasped, very scared of what Sid just said.

"He's not gonna pass out!" Manny said in an angry voice."Ellie, don't worry. Sid, KEEP WALKING."

Diego then decided to go back and walk with Sid, just incase he DID pass out. "You ok?" Diego asked.

"Yeah," Sid tried to breathe, as he continued walking. "I wish we would just find some water. It's so hot!"

"Don't forget. There's also a volcano on the loose."

Sid gasped, and started to run toward the others. "AHHH!"

Diego shook his head and smiled, as he walked toward Sid.

"So," Sid started at Diego, even though it was still hard for him to breathe through the heat. "About your problem..."

"What problem? I have no problem." Diego was tempted to walk ahead of Sid, and he did.

"Is it because of the volcano?"

"No, I have no problem!"

"Then what is it?"

Diego then got close to Sid's sweaty face and gave him a threatening look. "I HAVE NO PROBLEM." Diego continued walking.

Sid gasped again, still being miserable from the heat, and continued walking. "Sounds like you DO have a problem."

Diego turned to Sid again. "DO YOU WANT ME TO PULL YOUR GUT OUT?"

Sid then held his breath, and said nothing more to the tiger, who continued to walk. But Sid was still curious, because he was a genius at figuring out anyone's problems, and he knew he was going to figure it out sooner or later.

Scrat tried his best to climb a tree with his acorn. It was just too hot for him, and he gasped many times. His plan was to make it to the top and see if there was any water ahead. After the last big gasp he took, he made it to the top, and looked out to the view. He was curious when he didn't see any water anywhere. He looked around, and _aha!_ He got very excited, when he saw a small pond way ahead of him. Before he grabbed his acorn, a bird flew by, which caused the squirrel to fall. "AHHH!" Scrat fell all the way down, and THUMP.

The squirrel didn't try to open his eyes, because he passed out, leaving his acorn up in the tree.

So I guess you never did find out what was wrong with Diego in this chapter. I apologize if you were excited about that. But a good story has to wait a little. At least we know that something is up, because Sid truly is a genius at knowing that.

Chapter 6 will be posted as soon as possible. So I hope you're patient. Don't worry, I will probably have it posted really soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Rest stopnot for long

How's everybody doing? Well, the adventure has only begun! There are still many more to come, and it will get even dangerous! Have fun reading this next chapter!

Chapter 6: Rest stop...not for long

"You guys can't just walk in this heat!" Fast Tony exclaimed, trying to sell his Air Shooters. Everybody ignored him, though. They were too freaked out about the volcano to buy his leaves, even though they were awfully hot. "If you buy one of these, you can get one free, and boy will you not be hot anymore!" Fast Tony kept jumping from animal to animal trying to sell his stuff. He then sighed, realizing that nobody would buy his Air Shooters. "It's no use, none of these freaks will by my Air Shooters."

"Did you say air?!" a voice cried out.

Fast Tony turned around, and saw the two mammoths, the sloth, the tiger, and three possums.

"We're so hot!" Eddie cried out.

"Sure, if you buy one, you get one free."

"Oh come on, he'll just scan you," Manny tried to change the possum's mind.

"Oh come on, Stubborn boy," Crash complained. "We could get at least some air."

"He's right, Manny," Ellie agreed. "It's better for two people to get air then nobody."

Manny sighed. "Fine."

Fast Tony then jumped close to Ellie, and looked at the possums. "What do you got?"

Eddie reached behind his back, and handed out a fruit. "A peach." The possum gave the fruit to Fast Tony.

"Hmm..." he took a bite out of the peach to see if it was fresh. "Fine." He handed out one of his big leaves to Eddie, and was ready to leave. "Bye!"

"Hey, wait!" Crash exclaimed.

"What?"

"You said that we would get one free," Eddie helped his brother out.

"Well, I think you guys can share that one."

The possums started to whine, and Manny grabbed the armadillo by his leg. "You said that you would give one free," he said to him angrily, as he looked at him in the eye.

Fast Tony gulped with fear.

"Yeah, so give it to them," Ellie helped Manny out.

"Yeah but, they seem really close, and I think that they can..."

"Now!" Manny exclaimed.

"Alright, alright." Manny then released Tony, who went to the possums, and handed them the extra leave. "If you buy another one, you get another one free."

"Get lost," Diego finished the scene with his business.

Fast Tony walked away to try to sell his stuff to somebody else.

"Sheesh," Sid said, not liking the armadillo's ideas either.

The herd continued on their adventure, and have been walking for a little while in the heat.

Eddie then gasped, pointed a head. "Look!"

"What?" Sid asked curiously. "Is it water?"

"No, it's another tree," Crash answered, which disappointed the sloth.

"Oh good," Ellie sighed. "Let's rest here, Manny." Ellie walked ahead, leaving Manny standing, wondering if it was such a good idea to stop at that time.

"Ellie?" Everybody ran toward the tree, except for Sid, who calmly walked passed Manny, instead of running.

Manny then walked toward the tree with the others, who were starting to get settled. "Ellie? Don't you think maybe we could keep moving. Maybe they'll be water up ahead."

"Do you really think so?" Eddie asked excitedly.

"I hope so," Sid responded, not letting Manny answer.

"Can't we rest here?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I'm beat," Sid tried to convince Manny.

Manny looked at everyone, who were getting a little relaxed. "Alright then. But I'm going to go see if there is any water up ahead."

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked with some concern. "You need to rest, too."

"Yeah, it will be fine. Stay here while I'm gone." Manny started off, and Diego ran after him.

"Hey!" Diego called.

Manny stopped, and looked at the tiger.

"You need help?"

"Sure, I could always use the extra paw."

Diego chuckled, and went off with his mammoth friend.

"Ellie?" Sandy's voice finally came, which interrupted Ellie from staring at Manny.

"Huh?"

"I haven't had time to talk to you."

"Oh, right."

"That mammoth, Manny's his name, right? Is he your...?"

Ellie stared at her possum mother, waiting for her to finish the question. Evidently she had know idea what she was going to ask.

"Is he your male mate?"

Ellie then blinked, and understood the question. "Oh. Yeah." Ellie's face turned into a smile. "Yes he is!"

"Oh." Sandy was a little shocked, since Ellie has been raised by her all her life, and didn't think that she would find somebody so soon. But it was indeed better than dating a possum. "Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks!"

"He's...really nice, and he really cares about you and your brothers."

"Yeah, he does!" Ellie and her mother both looked at the others, who were playing a game. Crash and Eddie were running all over the place under the tree, and Sid tried to pounce on them.

"Are you happy?" Sandy continued.

"Huh? Oh, yes! I am really happy! We're having a good life, well, except for today. You know, with the..." Ellie then stared.

Sandy looked at her daughter, waiting for her to continue.

"The volcano." Ellie suddenly became scared of the situation. "Mom?"

"Yes, Ellie?"

"What do you think is worse; a flood or volcano about to blow."

"Hmm...I don't know. They both are really dangerous."

Ellie was hoping that the volcano couldn't get any worse then the flood. But she also hoped that she and her herd could escape it before it would blow. Ellie suddenly heard her two brothers scream with terror.

Sandy and Ellie gasped, and looked toward the others. "What is it?" Ellie asked, who came closer.

"Bear!" Sid cried out, as he pointed a head. The big fury thing was walking slowly toward the tree, but it indeed looked dangerous. It showed it's teeth and claws as it came closer.

Ellie gasped, and backed up with Sandy, Crash, Eddie, and Sid.

But the bear only came closer.

Manny and Diego were relieved when they finally found something. "Look," Manny started, "there's a small water hole."

Diego sighed. "Hopefully it's cool enough."

Manny suddenly heard Ellie's scream. "Did you here that?"

"Here what?"

Manny heard it again. "Manny!" Manny gasped, and knew that she and the others were in danger. "Come on!" Manny turned around and started running, as Diego followed.

"AHHH!" Sid cried out. "NO! Go away! Don't come any closer!"

The bear walked toward the animals, and started to stand on it's back legs.

"AHHH!" Ellie screamed, and backed up again some more.

"No!" the possums cried. "Don't eat us!" Eddie exclaimed. "We're no good for you. Go eat some berries!"

The bear just growled.

The possums started to shiver, and were tempted to fall to the grown and play dead, but it was till horrible, especially since the others couldn't do the same thing.

The bear suddenly fell down, as Diego attacked it.

The possums sighed with relieve.

Diego started to scratch at the bear, which struggled to get up. "Get out of here!" Diego put his paw up, ready to scratch again, but the bear elbowed Diego hard, which caused him to hit the tree. He didn't pass out, but he struggled to up.

"Diego!" Sid cried.

The bear got up, and started walking toward the others. The possums screamed, when the bear fell again.

"Manny!" Ellie exclaimed.

The bear got up, and was ready to attack the mammoth, but Manny just hit the bear again with his tusks. The bear flew three feet away from him.

Diego then attacked the bear, scratching it some more. The bear struggled to get up, but finally did, and just ignored the tiger, as it headed for the mammoth. Manny gave it an angry look, and hit it again with it's tusks.

The bear went flying in the air, and Manny walked toward it after it landed. He then gave a mammoth roar to it. It stared at him for a few seconds, but got really scared after that, and got up and ran away.

The possums started jumping up and down, including Sandy, and they all cheered.

"You did it Manny!" Sid exclaimed.

"You did good," Diego said to Manny with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Manny asked, and specifically looked at Ellie.

"I'm good!" Sid replied.

"Thanks," Ellie answered. "We could have gotten killed if it weren't for you."

"Are you ok?" Manny asked again, just hoping that she wasn't injured.

Ellie smiled, as Sid looked at both of them with a grin. "Yeah," Ellie answered, "I'm fine. We all are."

Crash and Eddie started to cheer again, yet this time Sandy just stood there happily.

Ellie still had a smile on her face, and looked at Manny, who was also smiling. Ellie then blinked, and ran over to her brothers, and started a safe wrestle with them.

"Hey, that was great Manny," Sid said to his mammoth friend, in a loud whisper.

"Yeah," Manny replied, "I didn't know I had it in me at the moment. You know, it's pretty hot."

"Not that," Sid was still talking softly. "You asked Ellie if she was ok. That was really sweet."

So that was chapter 6! Things are getting excited, huh! I love to have drama. But don't worry! There's way more peril and emotion to come!


	7. Chapter 7: Night with female

Chapter 7: Night with female

The lava in the volcano gurgled, as if the lava was ready to come out. After a big gurgle, a splat of lava suddenly sprayed out the whole that Scrat has created in the beginning. The volcano did roar a bit, but not as loud to cause the earth to shake.

Scrat's eye's opened half way. He didn't know what was coming, but it suddenly came when he was about wide awake. The heat went deeply into Scrat's face, and he started to moan for being so hot. He then put his head up, still dozed off a bit, but he then shook his head, which caused him to come to his senses. He sniffed the ground, not remembering where he left his acorn.

The earth suddenly started to shake as the volcano roared. Scrat started to panic, when his acorn came falling from the tree he was under, and fell on his face. Scrat fell to the ground again, his eyes closed. But he healed fast, and got up. He smiled when he saw his acorn, and grabbed and hugged it. Scrat gasped when he remembered that he saw a water hole earlier. So he looked in the other direction, which lead further away from the volcano. He knew that the water hole was far away, but he was going to take that risk. He went off with his acorn.

"Here it is," Manny showed the small water hole he found to the rest of the herd.

Crash and Eddie gasped at each other, and cheered as they both jumped and ran into the water. "Come on, mama!" Eddie exclaimed.

Sandy jumped off of Ellie, and ran into the water, as she tackled her sons. Her and the possum brothers both filled their hands with water, and drank it. Crash sighed after his first drink. "Sweet water!"

"Wait!" Sid cried, who was still walking toward the others. "Water! I need...water!" When Sid finally got there, he fell face flat in the water, which was very shallow. The others also joined the 'water lovers', except for Diego. Well, he did come for a drink, but never did get wet, since he hated getting wet.

Ellie happily squirted water into Manny's face, who gave her an angry look. Ellie gave an innocent look, which caused Manny to feel bad. He sighed and gave her a small smile. He suddenly felt another splash of water in his face. "Sid!" he looked down at the sloth.

"Uhh..it wasn't me," Sid tried to lie.

"Nice try," Ellie chuckled, and smiled back at Manny again.

Scrat continued on his journey toward the water hole he spotted earlier. And even though the heat was intense, he still walked and walked with his acorn, which he would never leave behind on purpose.

As Scrat took his final steps toward the water hole he saw earlier, his eyes were closed, which couldn't open because of the harsh sun and the intense heat. But he sniffed, and even though it smelled funny, which was probably the heat blocking his sent, he knew he was there. So he dropped his acorn on the ground, and jumped in, causing a...splatter. The water hole was not a water hole at all, it was a tar pit, and half of Scrat's body was stuck in the tar. _Huh?_ Scrat looked around, and knew he was not in any water at all. He then looked ahead to see if there was any other water hole, but there wasn't. Surely he saw some water hole. Scrat was confused.

But he suddenly forgot about his water search, and looked at his acorn which was sitting safely on the ground. Scrat smiled with relief, when suddenly he saw some tall bird pop over, making a bird squeak. Scrat made a squeaky gasp, and turned his smile into a frown.

The bird walked closer to the acorn, and showed an obvious face that it was going to take it.

"AHHH!" Scrat tried to pull himself out, but he was stuck. He grunted while trying to pull his legs out, as the tall bird came closer, and put it's head down. Scrat screamed again, and tired and tired to pull himself. But no good. He was indeed stuck, and the bird picked up the acorn with it's beak and waddled away. "AHHHHH!" Scrat was very angry, and had no way of getting out.

A small spark fell to the ground in a pile of twigs, which caused a gentle fire. Sid dropped the two rocks, and sat down in front of the fire where Crash, Eddie, Sandy, and Ellie were sitting at. And Diego also came to sit down. It was finally dark out, which meant that the break was going to last longer than they thought. "Sid," Diego started, "why did you make a fire? It's still warm outside, and we don't need it."

Sid looked at the fire, and then realized the warm weather. "Ooops, must be a habit."

Manny walked toward the others. "I hope you guys got enough to drink."

"Why?" Ellie asked curiously.

"What's wrong, Manny buddy?" Sid also asked.

Manny didn't struggle at all to tell them the news. "The water hole we found was very small, and very shallow. The sun started to dry it out an hour ago."

"You mean it's all gone?" Eddie asked in a concerned voice.

"Not all of it, but almost all of it."

Sid and the two possums sighed, and Ellie gave a sad look toward the ground, as well as Sandy did also.

Manny walked toward the others, and lay, ready to get a good sleep. "Don't worry. We're going to live. I'm sure there will be more water up ahead. Hopefully, this heat won't last forever.

"Come on, boys," Sandy said to her sons in a calm voice. "It's time to go to bed."

"But mama," Eddie started a complaint.

"We're not sleepy," Crash also agreed.

"And it's not even that late." Eddie and his brother looked at Ellie curiously, hoping that she would help them out.

"Uhh..." Ellie started, not knowing what to say. Usually she would wait until her brothers were sleepy for them to go to bed. But her mom was there, and it would be nice to let her do some parenting for a change after a while. Ellie sighed and looked the other way. "Good night, guys."

The two possums gasped in surprise and disappointment. "OOHH!"

"Come on, boys," said Sandy. "I'm tired, too." The possum pushed her two sons toward the tree, telling them to go up for bed. So they climbed up with their mother, and hung up-side down.

Ellie and Manny were close to being ready to go to sleep, and they ignored everything else.

"I hope my date is ok," Sid said softly, and got up. "Good thing I'm going to see her tonight." He walked off, starting to leave his herd.

"Woe, where are you going?" Diego tried to stop the sloth.

"I told you," Sid replied as he turned his neck back, "I'm seeing my beautiful female friend tonight."

Diego shook his head and chuckled. "You're not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Sid started to give a safe, yet angry look on his face.

"Because, she won't be up this late?"

"The sun just went down, Diego. It's not that late."

"Well Manny will be mad once you leave."

Sid put his hands on his hips. "You know how Manny can get to sleep fast."

Diego looked back at the mammoth, who was sound asleep. Manny was still, though, not close to Ellie at night, who still hung herself up-side down in the tree. Diego then looked back at Sid. "Well..."

"You're just scared, because you're afraid that I will win this round." Sid walked off.

Diego still thought Sid was a little obsessed. But he let the sloth go. And he smiled, knowing that it wouldn't go well.

Sid walked and walked, trying to find the female. He wondered off by the tree he and the others were at earlier when they got attacked by the bear. He looked around, hoping he would find her. He then heard some voices, and walked away toward the sound.

Sid peaked from behind a bolder, and there she was, ready to go to sleep. "Excuse me, miss," he started as he came from behind the bolder.

The female gasped when she heard the voice, and looked at Sid, curiously.

"I believe I planned to meet you tonight."

The female sloth just stared at him, speechless.

Sid walked up to her with a smile. "Hi, I'm Sid."

She didn't say anything, and hoped that the eager sloth would leave soon.

"It's still warm out. Did you find some water yet?"

The female sloth still didn't feel like talking to him. But she finally let some words out, since it was rude to ignore him, even though she was thinking that he would be a jerk. "I managed to find some in my journey."

Sid walked closer to the female, who backed up a bit. "I..." Sid tried to continue. "I hope you can handle a little more heat."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm the Fire King."

The female sloth gave a disgusted look, thinking that "fire king" meant that Sid had the hots for her, or that he thought that HE was hot.

She then realized that Sid stepped away from her, and bent down to pick something up. She was curious.

Sid came up with two rocks, and rubbed them together, which caused a spark. He then hit them hard, and made the spark to fall to the ground, and make a fire.

The female sloth gasped. "You can make fire?"

Sid put some sticks in the fire to hold it steady, and turned back to the female. "Yes, I can!"

The female sloth was tempted to tell him her name. "I'm Melody." She looked at Sid curiously, and walked close to him. "Are you good at searching for water?"

Sid then held out a stick with fire toward her, which caused her to giggle. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"It's easy," Sid replied. He could then see the female close to him, and her face got close to his. Sid was then hoping for a kiss, and put his face closer to hers, and before he could touch her lips...

"HEY!" another male sloth happened to appear. "Get away from my mate!"

Melody gasped and stepped back from Sid, who was confused.

"She's your mate?" Sid asked.

"Yes!" he replied. "And you know what happens when somebody hits on her?"

"Rick, don't worry about it," Melody tried to save Sid.

"What?" Sid asked, curious of what Rick was going to say. He suddenly felt a hard fist in his face, and he fell to the ground.

"I beat the tar out of them," Rick answered, and looked down at Sid. He then pulled Sid up, and punched him again, and this time in the stomach.

"Rick please," Melody tried to stop her male mate. "It was a mistake. You don't have to do this."

Without even listening to his mate, Rick punched Sid in the face again, which caused him to fall again. Rick then kicked Sid hard.

Sid was moaning, hoping that somebody from his herd would come to save him. He then didn't care about his love interest; he cared about his life. He could then feel his body being lifted, and he was soon being carried away from the female sloth, who was concerned, but wasn't tough enough to do anything about it. She just hoped that Rick wouldn't kill him.

Diego's ears went up, and he could sense that something was wrong. He put his head up and looked back to where Sid left. He could have sworn her heard him shouting. Diego looked at the others, who were sound asleep. So he got up, and walked away to find Sid.

"You're going to regret this," Rick said angrily, as he carried Sid toward a tar pit.

"No, no!" Sid cried out. "Don't do it, no! Please don't. No!" Sid was released and thrown into the tar; face down.

"DON'T EVER HIT ON MY GIRL AGAIN!" Rick exclaimed, and walked off, leaving the poor sloth in the tar pit.

Sid started to moan, and Scrat, who was in the same pit, looked at him curiously. But that wasn't important to him. He just wanted to get out and get his acorn.

Sid lifted his head up a bit, and tried to get out, but he just fell again.

Scrat tried and tried to pull his legs out, but he was still as stuck as ever.

"Sid?" Diego asked as he appeared.

Sid lifted his head again, and looked at the tiger. "Diego?" Everything was blurry to the sloth, but his vision eventually became clear.

"What happened?"

"My date? She..."

Diego tried to hold the smile, but he couldn't help it. "I told you she wouldn't like you."

"If she didn't have a boyfriend, she would."

"Oh." Diego chuckled, and grabbed Sid's arm with his paw, and started to pull him out.

Scrat then grabbed a hold of Sid's legs, which helped HIM get out of the tar.

Sid fell to the ground when he was finally out, and Scrat ran off to find his acorn after sniffing the ground.

"I was so close," Sid complained.

"Yeah, I won this one," Diego replied.

Sid sighed, and started to scratch the tar off of his body.

Ellie opened her eyes, and hoped it was morning, so she and the others could get up, and walk further away from the volcano. But it was still night, and she looked at Manny.

The female mammoth got up and walked toward Manny. "Manny?" Ellie tapped him a few times with her trunk.

"Huh, what?"

"Manny."

Manny opened his eyes and looked at Ellie. "What is it?"

"I was thinking...maybe we should travel at night...tonight."

"We can't, everybody's asleep. Besides, it's good to get some rest."

"But...it's so much cooler at night, and we need to get away fast."

Manny sighed with his eyes closed. "No Ellie."

Ellie sighed, and looked at Crash and Eddie who were sound asleep. She did care about her brothers, and knew that they were miserable in the heat. She also didn't want them to get killed by the lava from the volcano. "But Manny..."

Manny was sound asleep, and was not in the position to talk anymore for the night.

Ellie sighed, lay back down in her spot, and went to sleep a minuet later.

SP-wow! That chapter was long! Well, we all know now what Sid's main issue is in the story. But there is still more to come with the other characters, and there is more peril to come, too!


	8. Chapter 8: Bad traveling

Chapter 8: Bad traveling

The next morning, Ellie woke up, but not just because it was time, but because the heat got more intense then usual. She opened her eyes, and noticed that she was sweating, and so were the rest of the herd. But she managed to get up and look at Manny, who was sound asleep, and also her brothers who were sound asleep.

Ellie suddenly looked at Sid, who was sleeping, yet looked pretty beaten up. She gasped when she saw the poor sloth sleeping on his back. She was thinking that the weather did that, but he looked too injured for that. He looked as if he got attacked by some animal. But she tried to not worry about it, and walked toward Manny.

"Manny?" she asked. "Manny?"

"Huh?" Manny replied, trying to wake up.

"It's morning; time to wake up."

Manny moaned, but controlled himself, and soon opened his eyes.

"Great! You're awake!" Ellie started to walk toward the tree, and as she passed by, Sid looked as if he was miserable of the heat, and started to move around.

"Crash, Eddie," Ellie said to her brothers, who calmly, yet quickly woke up.

"Ellie?" Eddie responded. He then blinked and looked at his brother. "Crash, it's morning."

Crash opened his eyes and looked around. He then rubbed his face. "It's so hot. Are we gonna get a drink?"

Ellie then felt horrible. She really didn't want to travel in the heat since her brothers were one of the sensitive ones in the herd. But maybe they would find water if they traveled.

Sid woke up from the voices, and lay on his belly, as he looked in mid-air with his eyes half open.

Manny then walked by Diego, and hit him with his trunk. "Get up, Diego."

Diego then rose his head, and realized it was morning. He yawned viciously, stretched, and then got up.

Sandy didn't struggle to get up. In fact, all possums were ready to go, and Diego was getting ready, and the mammoths were all ready to go, even though one of them didn't like the feeling of going. Sid on the other hand wasn't ready at all, even though he was awake.

"Do we have to go?" he asked, as his face fell on the ground, as well as the rest of his body on a piece of bark.

"Yes Sid. Now get up," Manny said in an impatient voice.

Sid moaned. "I can't. I don't...feel right.

"Manny," Ellie started, "he's right. It's way too hot out."

"He's just going to suffer if he lays in the sun, Ellie," Manny replied.

"Yeah, but if we traveled last night, we could have found more water, and then rested during the day, WITH water." Ellie's face turned from concern to anger.

"But it would be much easier if we rested at night."

"But Crash and Eddie hate the heat! They do and so do I."

"They're going to have to live!"

Ellie gasped in surprise after the words that Manny just said.

"It's ok, Ellie," Sid started as he stood. "I'm up. I can go now." The sloth was only trying to save the argument that the mammoths had, and hoped that Ellie was no longer angry. He waited for a reply.

"No," Ellie then turned back to Manny. "I...I don't..."

"Ellie, if we travel at night, it won't give too much time," Manny finally said. "The day is longer, and we need to travel longer. Your idea doesn't work."

"It does too work!"

"You have to stick with my idea!"

"I hate your idea!"

Manny struggled to say another word, and became furious.

"Hey!" Diego exclaimed. "Stop fighting, and lets get a move on!"

Ellie looked at the tiger curiously, and only got angrier when she knew that Diego agreed with Manny. "I don't want to leave right now! I want to leave at night!"

"Ellie," a calm voice finally came. Sandy walked closer to the female mammoth, and looked at her curiously. "Can't you just agree with him?"

Ellie gasped. "Do YOU agree with him?"

"Well, I..."

"So you rather travel during the day in the hot weather, causing Crash and Eddie to suffer, then travel in the cooler night."

"Honey, we have to escape that volcano. It could..."

"But I want to travel at night! It's much safer, much cooler, and Crash, Eddie, or Sid won't suffer! And neither would you or I."

"Ellie, we have to travel at day."

Sid couldn't take the fighting anymore. "Guys, can't we just...?"

"Ellie, we have to get moving!" Manny interrupted.

Ellie just kept an angry look on her face, refusing the idea.

"That's it!" Diego exclaimed, growing inpatient. "Now we're going to settle this my way. Who ever wants to travel at day, go with Manny, and who ever wants to travel at night, go with Ellie."

Everybody became silent, shocked of what Diego suggested.

"But, we're suppose to travel together," Eddie said in a sad voice.

Sid didn't know what to say. He just looked at Manny, then looked at Ellie curiously.

"Fine," Ellie replied to Diego.

"What?" Crash and Eddie were shocked, as Manny's eyes widened, also shocked.

"If we're not going to agree to this, then let's just travel at our separate times."

"You're not serious?" Manny asked the female, curiously.

Ellie turned to Manny. "I am."

Manny was still shocked, and couldn't say anything else.

Crash and Eddie gave a sad look, and Sandy gave a disappointed look. It was done, they could not do anything about it.

Unusual for Sid, he couldn't think of anything to say. He knew that he couldn't control anybody in the herd, so he just went along with it.

"Fine," Diego continued, "those of you who agree with Ellie, go over there with her."

It wasn't that hard for Crash and Eddie to decided that, even though they were upset. They slowly walked toward Ellie. Sandy wasn't happy at all. She didn't want to leave her kids behind. What could she do?

"It's ok, mom," Ellie finally said. "Go with Manny. We'll be ok."

Sandy was still a little upset, but she could tell that Ellie really wanted her to go with Manny. Crash and Eddie said nothing, and weren't really concerned about their mother since they were close in relationship to their sister. Sandy finally walked toward Manny.

Diego knew right away what he wanted to do, and he quickly walked toward Manny.

Last was Sid, who seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to do. Everybody looked at him curiously, waiting for him to choose.

"Hurry up, Sid," Diego said impatiently.

Sid still struggled. He knew that traveling Ellie's way was more calmer for him, yet it could be dark, and anything could happen. But it wouldn't be as miserable. But...

Manny looked at Sid angrily, obvious that he wanted him to choose his idea.

Sid always followed Manny's way, since he was like a brother to him, and knew that Manny was right. But Ellie's seem much nicer. This was just as bad during the geysers when they had to escape the flood. "I..."

"Sid, hurry up!" Manny exclaimed.

Manny's harsh voice did the work for him. Sid ran toward Ellie and the possums, leaving Manny in shock.

Manny sighed, knowing that it was done. Everybody knew where they wanted to go. "Alright. Diego, Sandy, and I will leave now. The rest of you can leave at night." Manny looked at Ellie, who looked sad. "Ellie?"

She said nothing, and felt like she couldn't even look at him.

"Hopefully, you'll met up with us," Manny concluded.

Sandy gave a sad look, still unsure of the plan. But she liked Manny's idea, and went with him.

Manny and Sandy took off, and Diego took one look back, and headed off.

Sid looked at Diego, as if he was never gonna see him again. But he stayed with Ellie.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Ellie asked all of them.

They all nodded.

"Ok. We'll be ok."

Manny, Diego, and Sandy suffered during their journey, but they kept walking. Sandy was actually sitting on Manny's head, suffering in the heat, as well as the mammoth and tiger.

"We have to keep going," Manny said in a loud voice, knowing that the other two were suffering.

"I need water," Sandy said in a weak voice.

"In order to find water, we have to keep walking. You ok up there?"

"I think I'll be alright."

Manny kept going, with Diego by his side, who was also suffering from the heat which was way worse then the day before.

"Alright, is everybody ok?" Ellie asked the possums and sloth kindly.

"Yeah, we're good," the words came out from them.

"Are you sure you're not thirsty?"

"Of course we are," Sid replied. "But this is much better than walking in the heat."

Ellie sighed. "Alright then. We'll try to stay around this area. Then when night comes, we can travel. Everybody alright with that?" Ellie seemed to give the herd more choices then Manny would ever do.

"Yep," they all answered.

"Alright. Let's try to stay relaxed as possible."

SP- what will happen to the herd next? Read the next chapter which will be posted as soon as possible. Hope you liked it so far!


	9. Chapter 9: No water, no peace

So ya wanna find out what happens to the herd? Will they get back together? You'll find out!

Chapter 9: No water, and no peace

Scrat grunted as he climbed a rocky mountain. He found out that the tall bird that had his acorn lived there, and he had to get it back.

He gasped when he finally climbed over to the second to last ledge. He was panting as he stood, then he finally came to his senses. He looked up and saw the bird standing there. And right in front of it was the acorn, which was in a pile of other stuff, including sticks, flowers, and turnips.

Scrat was thinking of an idea he could use to get up there. He was way too hot to climb any further. He looked around, trying to see if there was any vines he could grab. But he didn't see anything, and was afraid that he would have to climb some more. So he jumped up the next ledge, and struggled to get up, but he finally did, and started panting. He looked up again, where he saw the bird just standing there. He just had one ledge to go. He finally jumped up and grabbed a hold of the ledge. He grunted when he tried to pull himself up. He was way too tired, and just hung there, not trying at the moment.

Scrat suddenly heard a squeak. _Huh?_ He looked up and saw the tall bird looking down at him. The squirrel gulped, hoping that the bird wouldn't do anything to him. The bird started to put it's head down, causing Scrat to close his eyes, being prepared for the bird to knock him over.

But when Scrat opened his eyes, he was surprised that the bird was holding him by the tail. The squirrel was very confused, and the bird carried him over, and dropped him in the pile where his acorn was.

Scrat's confused look turned into a huge grin, and he hugged his acorn tightly. Then he looked up at the bird, and smiled, thanking it for brining him up to get his acorn. The bird then grabbed the squirrel, which turned his grin into a frown, and started shaking him harshly. Scrat finally lost grip of his acorn, which fell all the way down. "AHHH!" Scrat stretched his arms down, wanting to get his acorn back. The bird finally released the squirrel, and he fell. "AHHHH!"

What a dumb bird.

Manny and Diego continued walking in the hot heat, which seemed to get much worse. Sandy was very week, and panted softly as she lay on Manny. Manny looked ahead to see if there was any water. Nothing but a tree. But that would work. "Hey," Manny started as he looked up toward the possum. "You ok?"

Sandy gasped a little, saying nothing.

"She's not ok," Diego answered for her. "She needs water."

"I don't see any water," Manny replied. "But there's a tree ahead."

"Alright then, let's go." Diego started walking ahead to the tree.

Manny suddenly felt guilty. "I can't believe I left her there," he said loud enough, just enough for Diego to here.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Diego continued walking.

"It was wrong for her to stay there." Manny walked with Diego, and finally got to the tree.

"Well, it was either that or forcing her to go," Diego replied.

"I can't just force her to go. She's not just some object; she's a...living being."

Diego lay down to rest in the shade, and Sandy finally jumped off the mammoth and climbed in the tree.

"I don't know what to do."

"Manny," Sandy finally made a sound, "I'm really worried about my kids. And I miss them."

"Yeah, I even miss Sid," Diego said, smiling.

Manny sighed. "I just hope they're ok."

Crash and Eddie crawled on the ground around the tree. They became really hot, and not even resting was helping them.

"Ellie?" Sid started at Ellie. "It's even hotter than before, and standing here is not helping me."

Ellie sighed and looked at the sweaty sloth. She also looked at her brothers, who also looked sweaty. And she was, too. "Do you want to WALK in the hot weather?" She asked the sloth.

"Uhh...no. But I don't..." the sloth sighed, and sat down. "I don't know."

"Ellie?" Crash started, who was standing in front of the mammoth with his brother. "Standing's not helping, crawling's not helping..."

"What should we do?" Eddie asked.

Ellie sighed. "I don't know."

"We need water," Eddie continued as his brother nodded.

Ellie sighed again. "Well, if we want to find water right now, we'll have to walk in the heat."

The possums sighed. "I hate this," Eddie complained.

Ellie closed her eyes, then opened them again. "I don't know what's worse; hot or cold?"

"I'd say hot," Crash gave his opinion, "because when it's cold, you can find a warm place to stay. It's hard to find a cool place to stay right now."

"I'm gonna pass out," Sid said.

Ellie sighed, and thought for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I care so much about you guys. I'm going to go find some water."

"What!" the possums exclaimed. "You can't do that," Eddie tried to stop his sister.

"Yeah, you'll turn into a hot dog," Crash said.

"I don't care," Ellie replied. "I have to go."

"Then we're going with you," the sloth's voice came.

"And we're coming, too," Crash also agreed.

"Are...are you sure?" Ellie asked.

The possums said nothing, and just hopped onto Ellie's head, while Sid stood up. "We're ready," Sid said.

Ellie had nothing left to say. They all started to leave the tree, and went walking ahead.

"I can't take this anymore," Manny finally said as he stood up. "I gotta get them back."

Sandy gasped, not knowing what to say.

"Buddy, are you sure?" Diego asked as he stood up.

"I'm sure," Manny replied. "And nobody can change my mind."

Diego knew it was Ellie who Manny wanted to get the most. It seemed like Manny really cared about her, no matter what was happening between them. Diego respected that. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No. You have to stay here with Sandy."

"Manny, I should go, too," Sandy added.

"No one is going except for me!" Manny sighed. "You guys stay here; I'm going to get them back." Manny walked off, leaving the tiger and possum.

"Oh, I can't stand this heat," Crash complained.

"It's way too hot," Eddie also complained.

Ellie ignored her brothers, since she couldn't do anything about it. And Sid couldn't say anything at all since it was so hot.

"Do you see any water?" Crash asked Ellie.

Ellie stopped to look out. "No, I don't see anything."

"Man, we're like in a dessert."

Ellie continued walking.

"I see something!" Sid cried out.

"What?"

"Over there."

Ellie looked again. "I don't see anything."

"It's a...big...big..."

"I don't see anything either," Crash also said.

Sid just ignored them, and knew he saw something. He saw a big river with a beautiful water fall coming down. "It's over there!" Sid started running.

"Sid wait!" Ellie called softly. "There's nothing there."

"Water!"

Ellie ran after the weak sloth.

Sid started to breathe hard. "All...most...there!"

"Sid stop! Look out!"

BANG. Sid ran straight to a bolder, and hit it hard.

Ellie ran over to the sloth who started to moan. "Are you ok?"

Sid started to come up, when suddenly, something slithered out from behind the bolder, and hissed. The sloth gasped, when he backed up.

Ellie gasped with fear.

"Snake!" the possums cried out.

The sloth crawled all the way behind Ellie, who just stood there.

"Ellie, run!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Huh?" the mammoth finally blinked, and came to her senses.

"Run!"

The venomous snake slithered closer, and would not stop or turn away.

"We can't run. It's going to chase us."

"Uh..nice snake," Sid finally said, trying to kiss up to it.

"Ellie!" the possums cried out, when the snake came closer.

Ellie gasped, and backed up.

The snake hissed, when suddenly something attacked it.

Ellie was surprised when she saw a bear cub fighting it.

"Go Ellie!" Eddie exclaimed.

Ellie turned away from the bolder, and kept going, and also Sid.

Suddenly, some bigger claws hit the snake away from the cub. The cub looked up at its mother, who happened to be the same bear that attacked the herd earlier. It growled at the young cub, who finally got settled down. But the mother, though, looked ahead, as if she knew she was after something.

Scrat moaned as he finally rose his head after walking up from unconsciousness. He finally shook his head, and sniffed around. He gasped when he saw his acorn five feet away from him.

The squirrel excitedly ran toward his acorn, and hugged it. He then looked at the ground, and hoped it wasn't too dry. He wanted to keep his acorn safe, so he could go off and find some water. So he slammed it in the dry ground, but nothing happened. He then put his acorn down, and started digging, which seemed to work out well. He dug and dug, and he suddenly heard a voice.

"Mommy! Food!"

Scrat turned around, and saw a small beaver pick his acorn up. "AHHH!"

"Save it for later honey," the mother replied. "There isn't a lot of food around here." She walked away with her son, who carried the acorn.

"AHHH!" Scrat started running toward it, when he suddenly fell down a pit. He got up, and looked, and realized he was down deep. He jumped, and started to climb. He struggled a bit, but he finally made it to the ledge.

Scrat grunted as he tried to pull himself up. He suddenly saw that tall bird again coming near. He gasped, then let go of the ledge, letting him fall. He did not want to be thrown again by that dumb bird.

Ellie finally came to a sudden stop, when she saw a poor animal laying on the ground.

"Oh my gosh," Sid said.

"Is he dead, Ellie?" Eddie asked.

Ellie continued, not saying anything. She didn't want to worry her brothers that they would be next. "Look." Ellie saw a tree ahead, which seemed to have fruit in it.

The possums sighed. "We're saved!"

Ellie ran over there, as the sloth followed.

Crash and Eddie finally jumped off of Ellie when they got there, and started for the fruit.

Sid came walking toward Ellie, who seemed a little upset. "Ellie," he started.

The mammoth looked down toward Sid.

"Do you think Manny, Diego, and Sandy are ok?"

Ellie lowered her eyes and turned away from the tree. "I have to find Manny."

The possums gasped. "Why?" Eddie asked.

"Because..."

"You miss him?" Sid asked.

"We need him."

The possums just looked at each other, having nothing to say.

"Go ahead Ellie," Sid said. "We'll be ok."

"I...I'll be back," Ellie managed to say, and walked off.

The possums, though, didn't like the idea.

The possums and sloth weren't the only ones who couldn't stand the heat. Ellie hated it, too, even though she kept walking to find Manny, Diego, and her mother.

Ellie started panting, as she walked and walked. She finally stopped, and looked ahead. She hoped to find some water, but nothing. Yet, she wanted to find Manny even more. So she kept walking.

The tiger and possum sat silently under the tree. They didn't seem to be very close, and it was very awkward for the possum to be near a carnivore. "So..." Diego finally started, "you're Ellie's mother?"

"Yes, I am," Sandy answered.

"How long ago was it when you started raising her."

"Oh, she was really young."

There was a two 10 second pause before Diego could think of something else to ask. "How did it happen?"

Sandy was really shocked. She never knew how much a tiger would care. But she never struggled to tell.

She sighed. "When I was sleeping at dawn, I heard a sound: _"I opened my eyes, and couldn't go back to sleep, when I heard the cries of some animal. I wanted to go see what it was, but didn't want to leave my children behind; Crash and Eddie. So I decided to take them with me._

_Sandy remembered every picture that happened, and she thought of it as she told the story. "It was very cold; snowing everywhere. But even though it was cold, Crash and Eddie held on to me tightly, as I continued walking in the snow." Sandy remembered walking on all 4 paws._

"_I heard the sound as I got closer. I continued walking in the forest, when I saw a big tree up ahead. So I walked toward there, and climbed. I looked ahead, to see what the sound was coming from. But even though I kept hearing the cries, I saw nothing."_

_Sandy then remembered Ellie coming under the tree. "About five minuets later, I saw a hairy thing come under the tree. Crash and Eddie were curious, but never did see for sure what it was. When I saw it curl up in a ball, trying to keep warm, I noticed that she was alone. I looked, and didn't see any herd coming. I then realized, that they were never to be found." Sandy then remembered coming down, hanging upside down from the tree. "I decided to take her." She knew that Crash and Eddie peaked out, and saw Ellie looking up. _

"And I raised her, ever since."

Diego couldn't believe it, and Sandy couldn't believe she just told the story to him. "Wow," Diego started, "you're...a very curious animal."

Sandy looked at him curiously.

"What a story."

"Yes. It's all true. And it's kind of weird for me to..." she looked at the tiger, who looked at her curiously, "tell a carnivore," she continued.

When Diego heard those words, he lowered his ears, and looked ahead. He then remembered he felt sad; about...he started to think more clearly, and knew what it was. But he just couldn't tell; not to anyone. Who would understand him?

Sid sat under the tree, eating his fruit, as Crash and Eddie just stood there worriedly.

"That's it!" Crash finally snapped. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going with Ellie."

"Me too," Eddie agreed, who went off with his brother.

"Wait!" Sid exclaimed.

The possums stopped, and looked back.

"You can't!"

"Why not?" Crash asked.

"Because it's hot!"

"So?"

"Well, I don't want you guys to..." The sloth stopped when he realized how awkward it would be to tell them that he didn't want them to get hurt. But he had to say something, ...be hot," he finished the sentence.

The possums sighed, turned around, and started walking.

"Wait!" Sid exclaimed, as he dropped his peach, and ran with them.

The three walked and walked in the heat, all suffering, but never stopped. Sid, though, was starting to slow down, but never stopped.

"Where is she?" Eddie complained.

"I don't know," Crash answered in a whining voice.

"Guys," Sid finally broke in as he walked closer, "I don't think I can go any further."

The possums gave him an angry look. "Yes you can!" Crash finally said. "Now keep up the pace and keep walking."

"No I..can't." Once Sid got close to them, he fell forward on the ground.

The possums gasped. "Oh no!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Get him up," Crash said, as he and his brother pushed him, trying to get him up. "Come on."

Nothing happened. The sloth was unconscious, and the possums could not get him to wake up.

"What are we going to do?" Eddie asked. "We can't just leave him here."

"I know," said Crash. "Oh...I hope Ellie gets Manny soon."

Ellie panted as she continued walking in the heat. She thought she was going to die, but she never gave up. She kept walking, as she gasped for air.

Ellie started to loose her balance, and knew she couldn't go on. But she couldn't give up. The mammoth finally fell to the ground, and she lost her vision as her eyes closed.

Ellie started gasping hard, as she woke up 20 seconds later. It was really hot, but she thought she heard a voice calling her name. And she knew it was Manny. "Manny!" she called, as she got up and continued walking.

"Ellie!" the voice called again.

"Manny!"

"Ellie!"

"I'm right...here!" Ellie finally saw a shape coming toward her.

Manny finally got close to her. "Ellie, are you ok?"

Ellie's vision finally came visible, and she could see Manny looking at her. She smiled. "Yes, I'm ok now."

Manny sighed with relief.

SP-so now you know the background info of how Sandy found Ellie. Well, my version anyways. I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sure you guys are hoping for the herd to get back together and find out what's wrong with Diego. Once I get the next chapter posted, you'll find out!


	10. Chapter 10: Sid and Diego again

Hey everybody! I hope you liked all the suspense happening in chapter 9! Well, now it's time for some things to get solved in chapter 10! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10: Sid and Diego again

"Oh, please wake up!" Eddie exclaimed as he put his paws on Sid's body.

"He needs some water," Crash suggested.

"I know, but where do we find some?"

Crash sighed, doubting about the answer, and walked a foot away.

Eddie followed, and looked at his brother sadly. "I'm afraid, Crash. What if Sid dies, and we'll never see Ellie again?"

"Don't say that, Eddie!" Crash started to shake his brother. "Don't you EVER say that!"

"Ok, but what do we do?"

"Hmm...lets start spitting in Sid's face."

"I don't think he'll like that, Crash."

"Who cares? He's unconscious."

"Oh yeah." Eddie smiled, ready to do Crash's idea. "Let's do it."

The two possums walked toward Sid, and looked at him curiously. He indeed was not in a nice sleep. He looked really bad, as if he would die any minuet. Crash and Eddie took a big gag, and spit into the sloth's face.

They looked at him curiously, but his eyes were still closed. "Dang it," Crash complained.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Is he even breathing?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear any breathing." Crash gasped.

"Oh no! What do we do, Crash?"

"Why do I have to think? You never thought of anything."

"I'm in too much panic to think right now!"

"Me too!"

Eddie sighed angrily, and crossed his arms.

"Alright." Crash thought for a moment, trying to come up with an idea. "I got it! But you're totally going to gag once I tell you it."

"What is it?"

Crash went up to Eddie, and whispered something into his ear.

Eddie gasped, and jumped out of the way. "Oh, no way! I hate that idea!"

"But it's the only way to get him breathing again."

"Fine. Then YOU do it." Eddie pushed his brother toward Sid.

"No way, that's nasty. You do it." Crash pushed Eddie toward Sid.

"AHH! I don't even know SPR!"

Crash sighed.

"Do you?"

"No, but one of us has got to try."

"I don't think you should do that, Crash. It's way too dangerous."

"Nobody has to do anything," another voice came in.

The two possums turned their heads, and saw the two mammoths coming toward them. Ellie was leaning on Manny, who was helping her walk. "Ellie!" they both exclaimed, and ran over. They both jumped on her trunk and hugged her, as she grew a big grin.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Crash told his sister.

"Where's mama?" Eddie asked curiously.

"She's with Diego," Manny answered. "Do you still need help, Ellie?"

"I'm fine, Manny," Ellie answered gently.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can still hold on to you if you need help."

"I'm fine."

Manny let go of Ellie gently, even though he was tempted to still hold on to her.

"We need to find mom," Crash went back to the original subject.

"Where are they, Manny?" Ellie asked her boyfriend.

"They're at a tree far that way."

"Let's go!" Ellie started to walk in the direction Manny pointed to.

"Wait!" both the possums yelled.

Ellie stopped and turned to the possums. "What?"

"Sid passed out," said Crash, as he pointed to the sloth.

That night, the whole herd was finally together, and they sat under a tree, still awake, and Sid finally woke up an hour later after they got to Diego and Sandy.

"I hope we find water soon," said Eddie.

"Me too," Crash agreed.

"When do you think we'll find some water, Manny?" Ellie asked.

Manny was silent for ten seconds, and finally made a sound. "I don't know. I didn't think that Sid would actually pass out, and now I know how dangerous this is."

"I thought you knew earlier."

"Well I did. But now I know more. I blame myself."

"Don't blame yourself, Manny," Sid finally said. "We're now together, and that's all that matters."

Even though Ellie was angry before about Manny's idea of traveling at the day, she still felt a little bad now, and knew that her idea was not right. But she didn't feel like telling it to anybody.

Right when Manny, Diego, and Sandy left the others earlier that day, Sid knew right away that he didn't choose the right side. But he didn't want to hurt Ellie's feelings, and he was willing to give it a try. But he chose the wrong idea, anyways.

Crash and Eddie seemed to do everything Ellie did. They looked up to their sister, who cared about them so much, even though she knew that they caused trouble a lot.

Diego was smart about choosing Manny's idea. And no matter how much he hated the arguing, he never expressed it. He never expressed anything, even though that Sid could predict it.

"I'm going to bed," Manny finally broke the silence, and walked on the other side of the big tree.

"Good night," Ellie said to Manny. "You guys should get some sleep, too," she looked at her brothers.

"Aww," Crash complained.

"Come on. I'm going to sleep, too."

"HMP!" Crash crossed his arms.

"We're not sleepy," Eddie said with a yawn.

"Come on, boys," Sandy finally said, pushing them ahead of her.

The possum brothers walked close to the tree, tiredly, and jumped up to hang up-side down. Sandy did it also, right after her sons were settled.

Ellie walked over, and gave a kiss night to all three possums with her trunk. "Good night."

"Good night, honey," Sandy said in a calm voice.

The mammoth walked at the corner of the tree, about three feet from Manny. She was still not sure of sleeping so close to him, yet, but over the day, she was feeling so close to him. She struggled as she looked at Manny while she lay there.

She then started to think about her mom. She couldn't believe that she was actually with her again. She didn't remember her mammoth mom much, because she was really young. But she remembered that dream she had about two nights ago. The true story of when she first met Sandy and the possum brothers. She knew that Sandy have never changed over those years. She was a very fun possum, and also a loving and caring possum. Yet she was older and wiser then her two sons, and she was much careful of what she did. Right now was a very dangerous situation for her to actually play a lot. But really, she was a fun mother, a fun possum, and fun..friend.

Ellie then stopped thinking about her mother, and shut her eyes to sleep.

Diego just sat there, who seemed to not be ready to go to bed yet.

Sid already had a big piece of bark to lay on, and he pulled it closer to Diego, so he could have a talk with him. "Hey Diego," he finally let out.

"Hey," the tiger looked at Sid.

"The weather has gotten worse."

"Yeah."

"But I'm...kind of afraid."

"What, that you'll pass out again?" Diego said in a sarcastic voice.

"No. I'm scared, 'cause I might get roasted. And you will get roasted, and so will Manny, Ellie, and the possums."

"Oh." Diego tried his best to comfort the sloth. "We'll be fine. We can escape it."

"When do you think it will blow?"

"I don't know. It could blow any second. But...if it really gets bad, we would know."

"Yeah." Sid put a small grin on his face, and looked at the tiger silently, who didn't say anything for 20 seconds. "Hey Diego?"

"Yeah," the tiger looked at Sid.

"Have you ever had a best friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know." Sid moved around as he tried to get comfortable. "Some one you felt close to. Some one who you loved a lot, and...was your buddy."

Diego turned his head from him again, and stared strait ahead. "I don't know. Probably not." Diego got up, and walked away, and found the sleep stop he wanted, and lay down a bit.

But Sid was not ready to go to bed, and pulled his bark to the tiger again. It was not that dark out, since there were many stars and the moon. "You weren't close to anyone?"

"Well," Diego continued, "my pack seemed to get along great. But...it didn't prove that we were best buddies."

Sid wasn't surprised. He was a tiger, and tigers seemed to like killing more than loving others. But there had to be love in a carnivore's heart. "Oh," he replied.

"No, I guess I never really experienced having a best friend."

"Yeah, so I guess you never felt you would tell your pack anything that was on your mind. That's what best friends do. You never had a girlfriend?"

"No. And why do you want one so much?" Diego finally smiled.

"I don't know! I guess...that's just the way sloths are."

"No Sid. That's the way YOU are."

"I don't know. A mate would be so great to have. She would always respect you, and listen to your problems. And I could listen to her problems. SHE would be...like a best friend." There was a five second pause before Sid could finally continue. "Not to mention that they're really hot." Sid chuckled, and looked at the tiger, and expected him to laugh with him. But he didn't.

"So...you just need a best friend," Diego replied.

"I guess. A mate would be great. But I always wanted a best friend, just as much as I wanted a mate. Although, everybody seems to be my friend to me."

"Best friends are honest with each other, right?"

"Of course."

Diego thought for a few seconds. He couldn't believe what he just heard from that stupid sloth who seemed to be very smart. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Well, you're kind of reminding me of something, then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I..." Diego wanted to scratch himself for being honest, but for some reason he kept going. "I'm not like all of you."

"What do you mean, Diego?"

"I mean, I'm not a herbivore...like you."

"Oh. I don't care. I still love you since you're a caring friend."

Diego's whole life of being with his new herd got him tingled when he heard the word, 'friend'.

"Do you miss being with other carnivores?"

"Oh...well..." Diego looked at the sloth who was curious. For some reason he didn't want to lie this time. "Actually..."

"It's ok if you do, Diego," Sid said in a fast breath, putting his hand up.

"Well...you know...homesick. You feel homesick?"

"Me? Well...no. 'Cause I feel like I'm at home, with you guys."

"Oh."

"Are you lonely, Diego? Are you lonely that you're the only carnivore in this herd?"

_Yes_. "Me? No way. I..." he looked at Sid, "...I love this herd."

"I'm sure you do. But...I know you may feel kind of sad."

Diego did feel a little bit bad. But now he realized he felt good, after telling Sid every thing. "Well, I think I HAVE experienced a best friend, now that I remember."

"Really? What was he like?"

"Oh...very sensitive."

"Really?"

"Yep." Diego put his head down for the night. That was enough. Diego was not the type for mushy stuff, and he was actually afraid he went too far then he has ever gone before. But he indeed knew that Sid was a good friend to him, and everybody was a good herd toward him. He never even wanted to heard the word _pack_ again. He only wanted to hear _herd._

"Good night, Diego," Sid finally broke the silence, and put his whole body down to sleep.

"Night."

SP-So there you have it! You finally found out what was wrong with Diego. He was the only carnivore in the herd. It may not seem every extreme, and I apologize if it wasn't that creative or extreme. But it's all had for that. But the story is so not over yet! I will have chapter 11 coming soon, and there is more peril to come! Yay!


	11. Chapter 11:It's time

Hey everybody! Thanks for the kind reviews! I'm glad you think that there is a lot of peril! Well, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 11: It's time

That same night, the volcano started to gurgle again, and then it growled, causing the earth to shake. Although the earth shook hard, and the volcano was loud, a lot of animals were fast asleep, including Manny's herd. So they didn't hear a thing.

The volcano finally stopped roaring, but that one roar was a big one .Lava started flowing out of the volcano slowly, making a bubbly sound.

Scrat hopped around the other animals, searching for the little beaver that took his acorn earlier. It was so hard, since there were so much animals. But Scrat knew what the beaver looked like, and it wasn't that dark out. He sniffed for his acorn on the ground, hoping for a sent. But nothing. He then sighed. He knew it was night, but now was not the time to sleep. He needed his acorn! But he then thought of a plan. Maybe in the morning when everybody would get up, he would see the beaver and get his acorn. So he ran over to a tree, circled around, trying to get comfortable. He finally lay down, and only his bushy tail was shown.

Manny slowly opened his eyes the next morning, and the first thing he could see was the bright sun. _Oh my. When is this weather going to end?_ Manny shut his eyes again, then opened them. He finally decided to get up and wake the others.

Manny walked toward Ellie, who was sound asleep. "Ellie," he started. "It's time to get up."

The female mammoth opened her eyes slowly, half way open, as Manny walked away. "It's morning already?"

"You bet."

Ellie sighed, and slowly got up to wake her brothers.

"Diego?" Manny started as he looked at the tiger who was faced the other direction. He was laying down, but he woke up a minuet earlier. "It's time to get up, Diego."

"I know," Diego said.

Manny looked the other way, and sighed. "Where's Sid?"

Diego's eyes finally widened and turned around toward the bark. The sloth was not there.

"Crash, Eddie," Ellie started at her brothers, "it's time to wake up."

"Oh, do we have to?" Eddie whined.

"Yes, it's time to go."

The two possum brothers yawned as their mother hopped out of the tree, ready to go. Crash and Eddie finally came to their senses, and hopped out of the tree as well.

"Sid's missing," Manny told Ellie.

"What?" Ellie was shocked. "But where could he have gone?"

"Probably gotten eaten be a bear," Eddie teased, and laughed with his brother.

"Alright, we'll have to search around for him," Manny suggested. "He can't be too far away."

"I'll track him down," Diego said, as he jumped and ran the other direction.

"Alright, we'll let Diego go. Everybody grab any fruit from the tree you want to take."

"Right," Crash understood, and jumped in the tree with Eddie and Sandy.

Diego walked around the area, trying to find the sloth. He knew that he wouldn't just go ahead of them, and there were plenty of other animals around, some awake, some still sleeping. He had to be around them. "Sid!" he called out, and continued walking. "Sid! Where are you?"

Scrat woke up from the disturbing sound to him. He lifted his body up, still a little wiped out from sleepiness. He remembered that he was going to do something that morning, but he couldn't think it through.

Diego on the other hand, kept searching for the sloth. He walked around the animals everywhere, but couldn't find him. "Sid!" No answer. The sloth would not respond, and Diego was beginning to worry, but never gave up his search.

The tiger couldn't find Sid anywhere around the animals, and finally walked pass them, where the ground was empty. He walked a little further, and finally saw something laying on the ground. "Sid!" he ran over quickly.

Diego finally got to Sid, who was laying on his back with his eyes closed. "Sid!" Diego got the feeling that Sid wondered off for no reason, and passed out again from the horrible heat. "Sid, you alright?"

Sid opened his eyes, and lifted his body, still sitting on his bottom. "Diego?"

"Sid, are you ok? What are you doing, you idiot?"

"I'm fine. I was just tanning. The..."

"I think you're tan enough, Sid. Let's go."

"Not so fast tiger. See those ladies over there?" the sloth pointed in a direction.

Diego looked, and saw two female sloths, who happened to be looking over in Sid's direction. "Oh Sid, you aren't serious."

"I am serious. Aren't they hot, are what?" Sid started to chuckle.

"Sid, it's time to go."

"I know that the heat makes me tan. But ladies like tan men, and I'm trying to make myself even more tan. Look, see? They're giggling."

"Sid, I know you're trying to find a mate, but it's time to go. Manny says so."

Sid finally got up and stood on his two feet. "Tell Manny to give me five minuets." The sloth started to walk in the direction the female sloths were."

Diego got very impatient, and just wanted to go. But he started to get interested in the scene that Sid was going into, and he didn't feel like asking Manny to give Sid five minuets so he can flirt with two hot girls. So he just sat down, and watched the scene.

Sid finally got to the females, and wasn't scared one bit. "Hey ladies," he started to flirt.

They both giggled, and looked at the sloth curiously. "What were you doing over there?" one of them asked.

"Oh just tanning," Sid replied.

They giggled again and looked at the silly sloth. "Isn't it a bit hot for that?" the second sloth asked.

Sid started to pant, acting as if he were going to die. "Yeah, I am hot. I think I'm gonna..."

Both the females gasped, but let Sid dropped as he fell faintly on purpose.

"I wasn't expecting that," Sid said as he was breathing hard. He looked up at the females, who put their hands on their hips.

"You're trying to hit on us," the first female said angrily.

"Uhh..." Sid tried to make an excuse, but he couldn't because what they said was true.

"We hate those insensitive jerks," the second female also said.

"Yeah, so why don't you let him go since he's a jerk," Diego, who finally came over said.

"What!" Sid exclaimed, as he stood on his feet. "N...no! I'm not insensitive. I'm actually very SENSITIVE! Diego here is insensitive."

"No, just walk away," said Diego.

"Wait!" Sid then put his arms up, and stopped the two ladies who were about to turn away. "I...I wanted to let you two know that you have very, very pretty..."

The two females rolled their eyes and sighed, and headed for the opposite direction, away from Sid.

Sid got up and looked at Diego. "Thanks a lot, Diego. You ruined my moment. I thought you were going back to Manny anyways."

"Well, I wanted to watch, and it was too disturbing. Sorry. But it was a waste of time."

"But, I was doing fine!"

Diego turned to the direction the herd was, and started walking. "You should just give it up, buddy."

Sid then started walking with Diego, trying to forget about the situation.

The whole herd, who were all finally together, continued walking on their journey. The weather was hot, but not as hot as it was before, and the possums didn't complain as much.

"Keep up everyone," Manny said.

"Where are we going anyways?" Ellie finally asked.

Manny was in shock. He had no idea where they were going, and he never really thought about it.

"Manny?"

"Huh? Oh. Umm...well..."

"Will the lava destroy our home?" Eddie asked.

"It depends. There may be a lot of rocks falling. Who knows what it will do."

"Do you think we'll be able to return?" Sid asked.

"I don't know. But what matters, is that..."

"AHHHH!" some animal screamed, and ran passed them.

"Woe, woe, what's going on?"

"It's happening! It's happening!"

"What's happening!"

"The volcano!" the animal continued running ahead of them.

Crash and Eddie looked up at a tree, and started to climb it. They climbed from branch to branch until the got to that top. They both gasped when they saw something. "It IS happening!" Eddie exclaimed.

"What!" Ellie asked.

"The lava is coming this way!" Crash exclaimed.

Sid gasped.

"How far away?!" Manny asked.

"I don't know!" Eddie exclaimed. "100 feet maybe!"

Ellie gasped.

"We have to hurry," Manny said calmly.

The earth started to shake very hard, and the volcano roared again.

SW-well, now things are really getting serious now! Now the adventure really begins!

Just to let you guys know for some trivia, I did edit something from the scene where Sid was trying to hit on those girls. I took it away, because Sid was just doing something that didn't seem like him. Not that I didn't like it, I just didn't think it was good for his character to do. Well, my next chapter will be posted soon!


	12. Chapter 12:Escaping

Chapter 12: Escaping

The herd increased their speed as Crash and Eddie jumped from the tree to join them again. Other animals were running as well, and they started screaming.

"Manny, where are we going?!" Ellie asked as she was running.

"I don't know! As far as the lava will take us!"

"You know, you should have thought about where we were going before."

"I have no idea what's going to be in front of us!"

"But you could have thought of an idea!

"Guys, keep up the paste!" Diego exclaimed.

"I am!" Manny exclaimed at the tiger. He started to get angry with Ellie again. He hated it when she got mad at him for something he thought was stupid. How was he supposed to know where to go? But Ellie was too freaked about to think about that. She probably depended on him now, since he was right about traveling at day.

"Manny, I'm scared!" Ellie exclaimed. "Please, where are we going?! I have to know! How will we know when to stop!"

"Ellie, I don't know! You'll just have to live with that!"

Those words made Ellie tingle. She then remembered when Manny said that about the possums earlier, that they will have to live with the heat. "I will not live with that! This is a very serious situation!"

"Guys, slow down!" Sid exclaimed from the back. "You're going to fast!"

Manny suddenly grabbed reached his trunk back there, and grabbed Sid's neck.

The sloth gagged a bit when he was grabbed, but then was put onto Manny's back.

"Manny, I don't want to argue about this!" Ellie shouted.

"I don't want to either, now be quiet!" Manny exclaimed.

Ellie gasped. "Lood out!"

Manny came to a sudden stop with the rest, when a big bolder fell right in front of them. Sid was in total shock of the situation, Diego was panting, and the three possums were holding onto each other.

The earth was shaking again, and rocks started to tumble all over the place.

"Let's go!" Manny exclaimed, and ran with the others pass the bolder.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" a little beaver exclaimed; the same one with the acorn, and looked up at his mother.

"Don't worry, honey," his mother tried to calm him down. "We're going to get out of this. Just keep running."

"AHHH!" Scrat attacked the little beaver, and started pulling the acorn away from him.

"Hey, that's mine!" the beaver exclaimed.

Scrat didn't say anything about it. He pulled and pulled. Finally, he got it out of the beaver's hands, and fell on his back.

Before the beaver could get it back, his mother pushed him, and got him running with her.

Scrat sighed, and hugged his acorn when he heard the roar again from the volcano. "AHHH!" he started running away with the other panicking animals.

Manny with Sid on his back, Ellie with the possums on her head, and Diego were all running very fast this time. "Hurry!" Manny exclaimed.

"Come on!" Ellie also exclaimed.

Diego was finally running ahead of the others.

Ellie was just staring at the tiger as she ran. She wished that she could run as fast as Diego, and started to get very tired. Not just because of the running, but because of the heat. "Manny," she started.

"What!" Manny exclaimed.

"I'm starting to..." Ellie then gasped. "Diego!"

Diego stopped and looked back, as big rocks were falling between him in the others.

"Diego, no!" Sid exclaimed.

The rocks kept falling. They fell and fell, and when they stopped, there was dust everywhere.

"Diego!" Manny exclaimed and ran over to the rocks.

Sid jumped from Manny's back, and went closer to the rocks that had just fallen. "Diego!" He put his hands on the rocks, and started to doubt. "Diego."

Ellie finally ran over, and the three possums jumped off and ran over to the rocks. "Diego, no!" Eddie exclaimed.

Sandy got very scared, and started to cry a bit.

"Diego!" Sid exclaimed and put his head on the rocks.

Everybody started to doubt, and were very sad.

"You guys!" Diego's voiced cried out. "I'm ok!"

The herd gasped, and they came closer to the rocks.

Diego stood safely on the other side. "I'm fine!"

"Are you hurt!" Ellie asked.

"No!"

"Any broken bones?!" Sid asked.

"Nothing touched me, Sid. I'm fine!"

The possums sighed with relieve.

"How are we gonna get across?" Ellie asked.

Manny looked up at the rocks. He had no idea what to, since the rocks had created a wall, which he couldn't climb. "I don't know."

Sandy suddenly jumped up on the rocks, and grabbed a hold of the first ledge.

Ellie gasped. "Mom?"

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Trying to see if I can find away to knock these down," Sandy answered.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Crash asked curiously.

"I...I don't know." Sandy started climbing again.

Other animals started screaming and panicking.

Manny and Ellie looked back, and saw the lava coming, about 50 feet away. Ellie gasped. "It's coming!"

Crash and Eddie then jumped up the rocks, and started climbing with their mother.

"Guys, no!" Ellie exclaimed.

"We need to help her!" Eddie exclaimed.

"She needs some help!" Crash also exclaimed.

Diego couldn't handle this. He felt useless just standing there, so he jumped up, and tried to climb. He struggled as his claws dug into the edge of the bolder, and pushed up with his feet to go further.

The possums continued climbing, and Crash and Eddie finally got as far as Sandy did.

Manny could hear the animals scream again, and looked back at the lava that was coming closer.

Sid looked back also, and gasped. "Manny, you have to try and knock down these rocks!"

"I can't! Not when the possums are climbing it!"

Diego continued climbing, and didn't do as well as the possums did, but he still continued.

The possums were also struggling, even though they were doing it better than Diego. They were almost half way there, and they were starting to loose grip.

Ellie gasped. "I don't like this at all! Crash, Eddie, mom! Get back down here!"

Sid suddenly felt useless, so he started to climb the rocks, but Ellie grabbed him before he did.

"We're almost there!" Eddie cried.

"No you're not!" Ellie exclaimed. "Get back down here!"

"No!" Crash called.

Diego was finally almost there, and his climbing was finally getting faster and stronger.

Sid looked back at the lava, which was probably about 30 feet away. It wasn't going that fast, but Sid gasped. "Manny!"

The volcano suddenly roared again, causing the earth to shake; harder then before.

Crash and Eddie suddenly fell, but grabbed a hold of the edge.

The volcano then broke some more, and lots of lava bursted out, very fast, as if it were a waterfall. It flowed and flowed very fast. It went so fast, that it finally made it to the water park in two minuets. There were, though, rocks everywhere, covering the water. So the lava did not go in the water. It just went over the rocks. It was then away from the water park in five minuets.

Sandy stopped for a moment, and looked back. She could see the lava coming closer, and a small bird came flying over. "More lava!" it called. "More is coming!" Sandy looked again, but could only see the first bit of lava coming.

Manny looked at a big tree, and suddenly thought of a plan. "Ellie, help me with this." He walked toward the tree, and Ellie followed, as Sid just stood there, watching the lava coming closer.

Manny and Ellie worked together, and started pulling the trunk of the tree. They pulled and pulled.

"Manny!" Sid exclaimed, and pointed, as the lava was now 20 feet away.

Manny and Ellie continued pulling, and the tree was starting to come loose from the ground.

Diego kept climbing, and was only four feet from the top. The possums were now five feet from the top, and stopped when they saw the two mammoths pulling the tree. They were curious of what they were doing.

Manny and Ellie continued pulling, when the tree finally came loose from the ground. They carried it over toward the rocks. "Ok, we're going to make a bridge!" Manny called. So they both sat the tree against the rocks hard.

Sandy gasped, and then smiled when she knew that the tree trunk would work. But she also hoped that it would be strong enough for everybody.

Other animals were also trying to climb other piles of rocks.

Diego finally made it to the top, and looked down at the possums. "Up here!" he called.

The possums all looked at him, and gasped with excitement. Crash and Eddie both climbed on top of them, as well as Sandy. Diego then stood there, waiting for the other three to get up.

"Come on!" Manny called, read for them to climb up the tree trunk. "You go first, Ellie."

Ellie started for the tree trunk, and started walking up. She then smiled, not doubting that it would hold her.

Manny then grabbed Sid, who was still staring at the lava. "Sid, go!" he exclaimed as he put the sloth on the tree trunk. Sid started walking up behind Ellie, who smiled as she got closer to Diego and the possums.

Now it was Manny's turn. He slowly walked up behind Ellie and Sid.

"Manny, hurry!" Diego exclaimed, as he saw the lava ten feet away.

Ellie finally made it to the top, and she looked down, hoping that she could make it. She then stepped down.

"Ellie!" Eddie exclaimed.

But she didn't listen. Her body finally went down, causing the rocks to fall a bit. Diego then started jumping down with the possums on his back. He finally made it to the bottom, but Ellie didn't get down easy enough.

"Ellie!" Sid called, who got to the top.

Ellie opened her eyes. "I'm fine!"

Sid suddenly felt a soft trunk wrap around his neck, and he started to panic. "Manny, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to throw you down there, Sid," he answered. "The rocks are falling."

"What? No! Don't!"

"Ellie, catch Sid!"

Ellie looked up, and put her trunk out.

"NO!" Sid exclaimed, who was finally released, and started screaming. "NO!"

"Got ya, Sid!" Ellie exclaimed, who caught the sloth.

Sid sighed, and wanted to faint, but didn't.

Manny then stepped down, and hoped it wouldn't hurt.

The others started to back up, knowing that the rocks were coming.

"Manny!" Ellie exclaimed.

Manny was suddenly riding on a rock that he was standing on. He slid down, and Manny got down safely. He then got up and looked up, as more rocks were falling. He started to run with the others, and they soon stopped and looked back.

All of the rocks were down, but the lava was finally touching them. "Come on!" Manny called, as he and the others continued running.

"Where do we go now?" Ellie asked.

Manny didn't know what to say. As he ran, he looked ahead of him and all over the place, finding the perfect place to head for. But he had no idea where to go. There was no sign at all. But he didn't want to argue with Ellie again. "Don't worry! Just keep running!"

The herd was suddenly coming toward two path ways, and that's when they got curious. "Which way?" Ellie asked.

Manny tried to figure out which way would be safe, but he had no idea. He then came to a sudden stop when he got to the two path ways, and the others stopped as well. "Uhh..."

"Hurry!" Eddie exclaimed.

Manny was very concerned of which way to go. He was afraid that one of them could be dangerous. But both of them could be dangerous as well.

Diego looked back, and he saw that the lava was only 10 feet away. "This way!" he exclaimed, as he started running on the left path way. Even though he didn't know which way would be safer, he just wanted him and the others to get away from the lava. They then followed him.

As Diego ran, he suddenly saw a small pond ahead of him. "Huh?" he asked himself curiously, but also concerned. He wanted to stop. But he didn't. He just kept running, and finally jumped on a rock that was in the water about three feet away from the shore. He jumped quickly on a big bark that was floating, then jumped on a smaller rock, and finally got to the other side.

Diego stopped, when he remembered that his herd was still coming.

Sid was next. When he finally got to the edge of the pond, he quickly stopped, and had no idea what to do.

"Sid, jump!" Diego called.

Sid leaned down on his belly, and looked at the water nervously.

"Sid!"

Ellie gasped when she and Manny got to the pond.

"You have to get across!" Diego called.

The three possums looked at each other, and quickly jumped off of Ellie. They then went across Sid, and jumped on the first rock, one by one. They also, one by one, jumped on the piece of bark, and got to the last rock. Then they finally made it across.

"Sid, come on!" Diego called.

Sid stood back up, and jumped as far as he could. And yet he almost fell in, he made it. He sighed with relief, and looked at the bark ahead of him. It was too far away, and he knew he wouldn't be able to jump that far.

"Sid, come on!"

Sid waited five seconds for the bark to come closer, and he finally jumped. When he jumped, he closed his eyes, hoping that the bark would not let him go down. Sid opened his eyes, and was laying on his belly. The bark did not let him sink, but he still lay there, not wanting to move.

"Sid, come on!"

"Manny, is it safe?" Ellie asked.

Manny just looked at the water. "I...I don't know."

Sid looked down at the water, and carefully put his claw in, and screamed when he pulled it out. The water was hot, and steam came up.

"It's not."

"Oh no," Ellie said, concerned. "What do we do?"

"Sid, jump!"

Sid finally came to his senses, got up, and jumped on the other rock. He stood on his two feet, and looked ahead.

"Come on!" Crash and Eddie exclaimed.

Sid finally jumped to the shore, and made it, falling face down.

Manny and Ellie both looked back, and saw the lava about five feet away from the two pathways. "We can't get across," Manny said.

"What do we do?" Ellie replied.

"Ellie!" Eddie cried.

"It's ok!" Manny called out. "We're going to go and see if there is a better way for us!"

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked.

"Come on." Manny started turning back with Ellie.

"But Manny!" Sid exclaimed.

"We'll be ok!"

The others didn't know what to say, and the possum brothers were freaked out.

"What do we do, Diego?" Sid asked.

"ROAR!"

"AHHH!" the possums screamed, and looked at a bear near them.

Diego and Sid gasped, when the bear started coming toward them.

"Run!" Sandy cried, as she and her two sons started running.

Diego would have tried to fight the bear. But he decided to run with the possums and sloth.

But the bear didn't just stand there; it went after them. And it was the same bear that attacked them earlier.

SP-so that was my 12th chapter. Wow, it was like the longest chapter I wrote for this story! Well, the story isn't over yet! There is still more peril to come with the bear, and there will be 3 more chapters left. Sorry, it's going to end so soon! But it has to end sometime! But the chapters are worth it!


	13. Chapter 13: The bear

Hello! I hoped you guys liked chapter 12! Well, here is where things are also getting crazy, only this time it's a bear, as well as the volcano! And the bear is ready to kill! LOL. Hope you like it!

Chapter 13: The bear

"AH!" Crash and Eddie screamed, as they ran with their mom, as well as Sid and Diego behind.

As Sid was panting, he looked behind him and saw the bear not too far away. He gasped. "Diego!"

Diego looked back and saw the bear as well. "Keep running!"

"Run!" Sandy cried. "Run!"

Diego decided to give it a try of attacking the bear. So he stopped, and looked back at it.

"Diego!" Sid exclaimed.

"Keep going!" Diego called.

The possums finally came to a pile of rocks, about four feet high, and climbed over them.

Diego stood, giving the bear a threatening look. But the bear didn't stop. It kept coming, acting like it wasn't even afraid. Diego started to growl, when the bear put it's arm up, ready to swipe Diego to his death. The tiger then realized that nothing was working, so he started running with the others.

Sid finally got to the pile or rocks, and started climbing, not as fast as the possums.

Diego finally jumped over Sid, and got to the other side of the pile of rocks. "Keep going!" the tiger called.

Sid climbed as fast as he could, and finally fell to the other side. He then realized that he was being left behind, and he looked up behind him, and saw the bear standing. He gasped, and started running before the bear's claws swiped at him.

"Guys!" the sloth called. "Wait!" Sid suddenly tripped over a rock, and fell to the ground. When Sid came to his senses after dozing off, he looked behind him and saw the bear's arm up.

Before Sid could get away, the bear swiped Sid's body with its claws. Sid started rolling after he got hit, and fell face down. The bear started growling, as it crawled over to the sloth.

Diego finally stopped, when he heard the vicious roar of the bear. He looked back and gasped when he saw Sid laying on the ground, and the bear coming his way. The tiger started running toward them.

Sid was moaning, as the bear was coming closer. The sloth started to get up, but the bear took another big swipe on him, causing him to roll over toward a tree. He finally stopped before his body touching the tree, and hey lay on his back, finally unconscious.

The bear started going toward Sid again, ready to kill him after a final swipe the bear planned.

Crash and Eddie suddenly stopped when they realized that both Diego and Sid were not following. "Oh no!" Eddie exclaimed. He and his brother both saw the bear ready to kill Sid, and saw the tiger running toward them. "Come on!" Crash exclaimed, as he and his brother started running toward them, letting their mother running for her own life, even though she still thought they were behind her.

The bear crawled closer and closer, and before it got to the poor sloth, it got attacked.

"Leave my best buddy alone!" Diego cried out, as he had the big bear pinned. He couldn't handle of what the bear just did to the poor sloth. Earlier, his whole body was tingling when he saw the claws hit Sid's body, which made him very upset. Diego started scratching at the bear, very angrily.

Sid finally started opening his eyes slowly, yet struggled to get up. He tried as much as he could, but just fell again; the pain was horrible.

"Diego!" both of the possums called, as they were getting closer.

"Huh?" Diego was curious. "Guys! I thought I told you to...AHHH!" Diego got swiped very hard with the bear's claws, causing him to roll over to a big bolder. BANG! He hit the rock hard, causing him to doze off a bit.

The possums gasped. Now the bear was in for it. They were very angry. He never knew how much they cared about the tiger. "No!" they both exclaimed, and started running toward the bear.

Sid struggled to get up, but he finally lifted his neck up, sitting on his bottom. He moaned as he opened his eyes and looked at the possums who were charging at the bear, and gasped. "Crash, Eddie, no!"

They didn't listen. They kept running, until they finally got to the beast, and started climbing all over its body. The bear roared angrily, and tried to get them with eats teeth, but they moved every time it aimed at them. The possums started biting the bear viciously, as is roared with pain.

Diego tried hard to end his dizziness, but couldn't. He suddenly saw a big shine of the sun, and a big shot of heat, going in his face. Diego's head fell, and closed hie eyes, leaving the possums and sloth on their own.

The bear finally started jerking its body, causing Crash to fall off. The bear looked down at the possum, who wasn't aware of the bear aiming at him. "Crash!" Eddie cried. Crash looked up, and saw the claw aiming for his body. The possum went rolling across the ground.

"Crash, no!" Eddie cried, as he suddenly felt the claws on his body, too, swiping his poor self across the ground, and hitting his brother.

Sid knew that the possums' little bodies couldn't last another swipe, and he started to feel really scared. "Crash, Eddie!" Without even thinking, the sloth got up, and started for the possums, ready to save them from the bear. When Sid got to Crash and Eddie, who were unconscious, he started to put his hand on them, when he heard a loud growl. The sloth looked behind him, and saw the bear coming their way. He put his arms across, trying to defend his friends. "No! Don't get my friends!" As the bear put its arm up, ready to kill all three of them, Sid put his hands on his head and closed his eyes when the bear was suddenly pushed out of the way.

The two possums both opened their eyes, and Sid gasp, as he saw Manny standing there. "Are you guys alright?" the mammoth asked them.

"Manny, I'm coming!" Ellie called, who was coming their way. The bear looked at the female mammoth, and started toward her.

"Ellie, no! Get out of the way!"

Ellie came to a sudden stop and gasped when she saw the bear coming. "Manny!"

"Ellie!"

Ellie was in shock. She didn't know what to do about the bear, since she never really attacked any animal before. As the bear came closer, Ellie saw an orange figure attack the bear.

"Diego!" the two possums exclaimed, after healing from a quick recovery.

The tiger started scratching the bear, not wanting to stop; not for anything. He couldn't believe what the bear had just done to his friends; his friends who were about to die. Diego continued scratching, when he heard the bear moaning. Diego suddenly stopped, and looked into the bear's eyes that were on him. The bear did not look happy, but no angry either. It looked as if it were innocent and in pain. He almost saw his own eyes in the bear's; the eyes of a carnivore, just like Diego. The tiger suddenly saw a young bear cub coming toward him, and he climbed off of the bear and walked toward his herd.

"Diego, what happened?" Ellie asked curiously.

The tiger looked back at the bear, who was struggling to get up, but with it's own cub by its side, who was giving a small growl.

"Diego, what happened over there?" Manny asked.

"I..." Diego started, and turned to his herd. "I just...felt..." he couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell them that he felt bad for the bear, just because it was a carnivore like him. And also that he felt kind of guilty of killing somebody who was almost like him, and that he was lonely, being the only carnivore in his herd. "...felt that I had enough. She won't bother us again."

The two possums looked at each other curiously, and the two mammoths agreed to what Diego said. But Sid knew that Diego was only trying to protect the bear.

SP-ok, so that was my chapter of the bear. Sorry it was so short. But the adventure isn't over yet! There will still be more in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14:Everyting coming together

Hey, I'm sorry everyone for not making chapter 13 complete. I had no idea, and it was an honest mistake. It ended with Diego looking into the bear's eyes. I will continue that off with this next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Everything coming together

The bear did not look happy, but not angry either. It looked as if it were innocent and in pain. He almost saw his own eyes in the bear's; the eyes of a carnivore, just like Diego. The tiger suddenly saw a young bear cub coming toward him, and he climbed off of the bear and walked toward his herd.

"Diego, what happened?" Ellie asked curiously.

The tiger looked back at the bear, who was struggling to get up, but with it's own cub by its side, who was giving a small growl.

"Diego, what happened over there?" Manny asked.

"I..." Diego started, and turned to his herd. "I just...felt..." he couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell them that he felt bad for the bear, just because it was a carnivore like him. And also that he felt kind of guilty of killing somebody who was almost like him, and that he was lonely, being the only carnivore in his herd. "...felt that I had enough. She won't bother us again."

The two possums looked at each other curiously, and the two mammoths agreed to what Diego said. But Sid knew that Diego was only trying to protect the bear.

Other animals screaming from the distance broke the silence, and the herd became in shock. Manny looked over, and saw the lava coming their way. He was afraid it would continue. He knew that it would probably not get through the pond that Diego, Sid, and the possums had gone pass. But the way he and Ellie went through, there was no water at all. Besides, it was hot water anyways that the others went across, so the lava would probably connect with it. "We've gotta keep going. Come on!" Manny turned around, and started walking the opposite of where the bears were.

"Come on," Ellie calmly said to her brothers, who jumped on top of her. Sid also started with the others, leaving Diego unsure. He still stood there, looking at the two bears, who weren't aware of the lava. He almost shouted at the bears, away of helping them, but before he could, they roared with fear, and noticed the lava. So Diego ran off with the rest of his herd.

Sandy was panting hard as she ran away from the bear earlier. She was so scared, that she hadn't noticed her two sons gone; until now. The possum stopped and looked back. "Crash, Eddie?" Sandy was high up, and she was close to climbing high up a mountain. She looked down, and called for her sons again, and also for Sid and Diego. No answer.

Sandy started to panic, and decided to run back to them. But before she could go any further than one foot, the ground started to fall, and she screamed as she caught herself, and backed up. The possum gasped, as she looked down and saw pieces of the ground falling down.

"Mama!" a voice cried.

Sandy gasped and looked ahead. "Eddie? Crash?"

"Mom!" another voice called.

"Oh, you're ok!"

The whole herd came over, and noticed the 4 feet gap between them and Sandy.

"What do we do, Manny?" Ellie asked curiously.

There was no plan in Manny's head. Their only hope was to jump the gap onto the other side. Four feet. He could make it that far. And if he could, everybody else could. "Alright, we're going to have to jump this."

Crash and Eddie were shocked of what the mammoth said, and weren't sure if they could do it.

"Manny, are you sure?" Ellie asked.

"Of course," the male mammoth replied. "It's not that far, we can make it. Right Diego?"

"Right," the tiger replied, with no doubt at all.

"Alright then, lets do it." Manny looked ahead curiously, as Sandy waited for him to jump. He bent his legs, ready to make the jump. The mammoth finally went into the air, and made it to the other end.

Ellie sighed with relief, as her brothers jumped up and down with excitement.

"Come on Ellie!" Sandy exclaimed.

Ellie knew, that if Manny could do it, she could do it. She never doubted him after that, so she was going to give it a try. She bent her legs and shook her body a little.

Manny looked across for a second, and realized that something wasn't right for Ellie to jump that second. "Ellie, wait!"

Ellie stopped her motion, and looked at Manny curiously.

"You need to throw Sid over here."

Ellie looked down at the sloth who was nervous, but ready. Ellie's hairy trunk wrapped around Sid's belly, and she lifted him off the ground. Even though it was only 4 feet, everybody still doubted that Sid was not the best jumper. "Ready?" Ellie asked Sid, who gulped.

"Ready," he replied.

"AHHH!" the possum brothers screamed with terror, when they saw the lava coming, about ten feet away.

Ellie gasped, and tossed Sid quickly, who screamed briefly, then landed on the other side.

"Hurry!" Manny exclaimed at the others.

Crash and Eddie were ready to jump, one by one. They both bent their legs, and jumped, first Crash, then Eddie. Crash almost got to the other side, but only grabbed a hold of the ledge with his hands, with his brother holding onto his trail.

Sandy gasped, and ran over to her two sons, who were in peril. She grabbed Crash's hand, and pulled him up, along with his brother. They sighed with relief when they got up, and hugged their mother.

"Ellie, go!" Diego exclaimed.

"Ok," Ellie said calmly, but also in a fern voice. She looked ahead at the others who were waiting for her to jump. "Come on!" Sid exclaimed.

Diego looked back at the lava, which was only five feet away. "Move it!"

Ellie gasped, knowing that the lava was coming up, and she quickly jumped to the other side. Diego also jumped right after, and everybody sighed with relief, thankful that everybody was safe.

That lava quickly came to the edge of the gap, and Sid gasped, not thinking about what would happen. But the lava slowly went down, and everybody became calm.

"Yes, yes!" Eddie exclaimed, and cheered with his brother and mother.

"We're safe!" Sid exclaimed, and everybody looked down at the lava, which fell in a big pool of water, which was probably not as hot as the other water they came to.

"Yep, we sure are," Diego replied to Sid's comment.

The possums cheered again, along with Sid, and Diego, who just smiled.

"You ok?" Manny asked, as he got closer to Ellie.

Ellie giggled, very happy that she was safe, and that Manny could still talk to her after the horrible situation of the volcano. "I'm fine."

After a little while, the herd made it back closer to ground, and all the animals were getting settled after the horrible situation. The herd looked at everyone, who seemed to overcome their fear of the situation. "He took my acorn!" the small beaver whined to his mother.

"Glad to see everybody is ok," Ellie said to Manny.

"Yeah," Manny agreed. "Glad to see that you're ok, too."

Ellie just smiled after the comment, and kept walking with him and the others.

Scrat got very excited that he was safe, and so was his acorn. He hugged it tightly, and hopped away, ready to find a perfect place to put it.

After the herd stopped at a resting spot, all three possums chatted, and the two mammoths chatted. Sid looked at Diego, who sat by himself, smiling at everybody. He walked over to his tiger friend, and was ready to start a conversation.

"So," Sid started as he sat next to the tiger, who looked at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Diego answered, not wanting to get angry at him.

"Are you gonna tell them?"

"Tell WHO WHAT?"

"About the bear."

Diego knew what Sid was talking about, and in his mind, he got very angry. But he relaxed, and tried to say something. "You want me to tell them that I am guilty, and it's my fault that you almost got killed by that bear?"

"Uhh...no Diego. About the bear, and her cub. And that you felt bad."

"Oh." Now he had no idea what to say to the sloth. Sid was right about the situation, and all Diego could do was go along with it. "Oh, I was just..."

"You miss being with other carnivores, and you cared about the bears."

"Yeah."

"And you...some how wish you could be in that life again?"

"No. I now know my place now. And that's with you guys."

Sid smiled. "I heard you say to the bear 'my best buddy'. Did you mean it?"

Diego's body tingled, and was shocked that Sid heard him say that earlier, even though he was unconscious. "Of course. Even though you're...sensitive, you're more wise and kind than any guy I ever met."

Sid smiled, and then knew that when Diego said he had a best friend who was "sensitive", he knew he was talking about him. "Really, Diego?"

Diego smiled at the sloth, knowing that Sid knew what he meant. "Really." Diego knew that he was a little sad about being the only carnivore. But his herd looked after him. And no friend has ever been so close to him, and so wise; even if that friend was a little annoying. He didn't care. He loved his herd no matter what.

"Awww!" Sid cried out, as he hugged the tiger, who didn't do anything. "Aren't ya going to hug ME?"

"I'll choke you if you let me do that."

"Oh." Sid wasn't sure if it was a threat or not. But he didn't care. He continued to hug his friend.

Diego knew that he loved Sid and his other friends. But he couldn't get through this mushy stuff. He suddenly made a fist, and pounded on the sloth's head, very hard, causing him to fall. Diego smiled, and walked toward the others.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Manny asked Ellie.

"I'm fine!" Ellie smiled. "Gosh, I never knew how much you..." Ellie stopped and looked at Manny. She never knew this would happen; that she would feel like this. She knew that Manny was feeling it to, but she couldn't say it aloud. She couldn't say that...she loved him. Instead of making words, she just smiled.

"Ellie," Sandy's voice came in place, and she walked over with Crash and Ellie. "I'm glad that you're safe, and that we finally...met each other again."

Ellie smiled again. "I know! I'm so happy." Ellie got excited about the fact that there was no sense in her mother going back home.

"I'm glad about your new herd, and...your mate."

Ellie looked back at Manny, who was smiling. She looked back at her mother happily, and waited for her to continue.

"You learned to take good care of your herd, and your brothers. And they managed to take care of you, too. It's just obvious, that I have to do the same thing...to my the rest of my possum family at home."

Crash and Eddie both gasped in shock. "Mama!" Eddie exclaimed.

"You know that there are others who I am living with."

Crash and Eddie knew that they were her only children. But the other possums depended on her as if she were a mother to them, too.

"So you're going back home?" Manny asked sadly.

"I"m afraid so," Sandy replied.

Ellie only lowered her eyes, and the two possums started to cry, Eddie sobbing the most. They both hugged their mom.

"I will miss you guys."

Sid and Diego walked over to the possums and mammoth, and soon understood what was going on.

"You can't go." Crash whined.

"I have to. You guys have been taking good care of your sister. I want you to continue doing that. You need to live with her, and your new herd."

Both possums nodded, and hugged their mother one last time. Ellie also hugged her mother goodbye with her trunk, and released her.

"My home is about a mile away from here."

"Won't you need somebody to go with you?" Manny asked.

"No. We live in different directions, and I'm sure that others will go my way, too, and to help me fix up the damage the volcano has done.

"Good luck on your journey."

"We're going to miss you!" Sid exclaimed, trying to hold his cry.

"It will be ok, honey," Sandy replied. Good luck to you, too. I will miss you all."

"Goodbye," they all replied.

Sandy started walking away from the herd slowly. She was sad that she had to leave her children again, but knew that they could live their life on their on. She looked back at them again, hoping that they would be alright. That nothing will get in their way; any carnivores, or the heat.

All of a sudden, dark clouds covered the sky, which flash a light, and thunder started to roar. All the animals looked up, and whispered to each other curiously.

About 10 seconds later, a small drop came from the sky, and hit Manny's head. He then looked up with the others, and more rain drops started to pour down. Ellie gasped, and looked at the possums, then looked at other animals who were starting a cheer. "It's raining!" Ellie exclaimed.

Crash and Eddie started to jump and cheer. Crash sat on his knees, and put his arms up in the rain. Eddie was drinking the drops with his mouth, and Sid did the same thing.

Scrat's plan was to dig up some sand and burry his acorn. After digging so hard before the rain came, Scrat sat his acorn down. "AHHH!" Scrat cried, as he saw his acorn sink into the sand, which obviously became quicksand.

Sandy looked at her herd happily, and Ellie gave her a big smile, showing that everything was alright. The possums turned around and continued walking with other animals, who were heading in the same direction.

Ellie smiled at Manny, who smiled at Diego, who smiled at him and then at Crash, Eddie, and Sid.

The herd happily traveled in the rain, letting their fur get wet. "I love this," Sid started.

"Love what?" Diego asked curiously, walking by Sid.

"I'm happy that it's finally raining, and everybody's happy."

"Yeah."

Sid suddenly stopped, and looked at a female sloth he never saw before.

Diego stopped and looked with him.

"Did you ever think about finding a mate?" Sid asked his friend.

"Na, I'm happy the way I am."

"I think you should, Diego."

"Why, 'cause it would be easy for me?"

"Oh, you would have terrible trouble finding a girl!" Sid started to walk off with the others.

Diego turned around, and walked after him. "Oh, and you think you can do any better?"

"Of course I can." Sid finally caught up with the others, and so did Diego, and they continued their journey back home.

SW- well, that was my 14th chapter! But wait, it's not quite done yet! Wait for my last chapter, and the story will end! it's so sad, I know! LOL. But there will be more stories from me to come later after.


	15. Chapter 15:Conclusion of the story

**Hey everybody! Well, this is my final story. It is super short, but it's worth it, and a very important chapter, I think anyways. It must be sad for the story to end, but I will be writing other Ice Age stories! But first, just to let you guys know, I will start on my first story of Pirates of the Caribbean. But there will be more on Ice Age, too!**

Chapter 15: Conclusion of the story

Scrat sobbed, as he lay on his belly, and looked down at the quicksand that had taken his acorn. But the squirrel finally settled down, and thought of a plan.

So he walked away for a moment, very anxious of what he was going to do. He came back with a long vine, and tied it around the trunk of a tree. He then wrapped it around his body, and walked toward the quicksand. He would do anything to save his acorn, even if it meant to sacrifice himself in the quicksand.

The squirrel took a deep breath, and quickly dived into the quicksand. Bubbles came up after the passing moments, which probably gave Scrat enough time to get his acorn back; if of course, he could hold his breath long enough. Scrat finally gasped for air, as his head popped up, and he climbed out of the quicksand with his prize.

After Scrat's last of panting, he came to his senses, and hugged his acorn. He then held it out, smiling at it, hoping that it would never leave his sight again. Before Scrat took one big step, that big, dumb bird suddenly flew by and snatched the acorn out of Scrat's hands. "AHHHHHHH!"

THE END

By: Sweet Possum, who loves to write, and wrote this story about original characters that were not created by her.

**This was my own version as a film for Ice Age 3. And just a big message, I'm not expecting any of this to happen in the third film, and Director and Co-Director (Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha), and all the creators are special people, and that the third film will be great no matter how they do it.**


End file.
